The Alice Crystal Chronicles
by Crysalice Bell
Summary: Alices of the students disappear!A boy & a girl,connected to the Alices' past,show up & involved Natsume & Mikan!The past seems to concern a gem with powers beyond anyone's imagination.Will it bring a total disaster to the Academy? Chapter 15 now here!
1. A Girl, A Shrine, A Symbol, Roses and…

Summary: Alices of the students start disappearing including their lives. The Academy blames Mikan and her alice. Is it really her fault? Or is it because of a mysterious gem that threatens to destroy the whole world?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Full Summary: Alices suddenly start disappearing one by one from the students but it's not only the Alice, but also their life! The Academy blames Mikan and her nullifying alice but it's a certain someone with a mysterious power from inside the Academy itself. Who is it? But what if this power actually has a connection to a mysterious gem with the past of two lovers, bearing the origin of the alices and has the ability to destroy the whole world?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author's Note: Hello to all readers! This is CrystalKitten showing you my first fanfic. I would like to tell you my partner's name: Mew. He's gonna be the one to make the notes for me when I'm quite busy. Enjoy reading!

Mew: CrystalKitten-Mew does not own Gakuen Alice. She only has me!

The Alice Crystal Chronicles 

**CHAPTER 1: A Girl, A Shrine, A Symbol, Roses and…**

A garden full of blue roses?

Mikan suddenly thought, describing where she is.

"Where am I? Can anyone please tell me where I am?" Mikan shouted to no avail.

'_I wonder if there's anyone here', _she thought. She suddenly noticed something that looks like a tall tower with a path towards it. _'Maybe I should go to that tower. There's probably someone there whom I can ask.'_

Mikan kept walking along the path that was clear of roses. There were still some roses along the path. She shuddered at the thought of having to get pricked by the thorns. Yet the roses move away from the path as if by magic for every step she took. '_It's like the roses are magically moving out of the way themselves. How weird'_ she thought.

She kept walking until she reached the end. It was then that she realized it wasn't a tall tower that was there but a sacred shrine. As Mikan leaned closer, she saw a strange circular symbol carved in each of the 4 pillars supporting the shrine. There was a small gem in the middle of each symbol.

Suddenly, a strong wind blew and Mikan shielded herself. When the wind died down, she sensed someone and looked at the diamond shaped rock she saw earlier. There sat a beautiful young girl about Mikan's age gazing at a particular blue rose she held in her hand. In fact she could have been Mikan's twin in almost anything except for the fact that she has golden yellow hair and blue eyes. The girl looked up and smiled at Mikan and said, "These roses are beautiful, aren't they? Roses like these are as mystical and as lovely as a crystal gem."

But Mikan paid no attention to what the girl said and asked, "Who are you? Can you tell me where I am?"

The girl frowned. But she soon smiled and then said, "You'll find out yourself soon enough. But you better be ready for lots of surprises and hardships. The people around you could be involved" She paused. "Mikan", she suddenly added.

Mikan was shocked beyond belief. "H-how did you know my name? Who are you really?" She tried to approach the girl but suddenly all the roses disappeared along with the shrine and the girl. The place became dark and Mikan shouted, "Wait! Please come back! Tell me who you are! Please tell me!" She closed her eyes.

Mikan blinked. She sat up and scanned her surroundings. She was in her room, wearing her pajamas. _"What happened?" _"I remember now! There was this girl…a shrine with a symbol and those blue roses. Was it all…a…dream?"

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud ringing.

"OH NO! I'm going to be late! And it's Jinno-sensei's class today!" Mikan shouted, taking a bath and grabbing her uniform and bag. She closed the door but as she was about to run, a black blob seemed to escape from under her room's door and spread out

She ran out the hall until she reached her classroom. She opened the door but instead of Mr. Jinno at the front, she saw Mr. Narumi. Mr. Narumi said, "Hi, Mikan. You're quite early today. It's a good thing though because you're just in time."

"Huh?" Mikan said. "But I thought I was late… In time for what, Mr. Narumi?"

Mr. Narumi added, "I have an announcement to make. I said that yesterday, remember?"

Mikan thought hard. She then said, "Oh! That's right! I remember now!" She then had a flashback from yesterday that Mr. Narumi said he had a very important announcement to make and that's the reason she changed the settings of her clock to be earlier than the real time so she wouldn't be late. Apparently, she forgot that she had adjusted her alarm clock.

Mr. Narumi then snapped her from her dreamy state, "Ok, Mikan. You can go to your seat now."

Mikan then goes to her seat. She began wondering what was so important about the announcement.

Mr. Narumi said, "Now, direct to the point. This announcement concerns a new rule that was set by the Headmaster."

The whole class was surprised. Whispers were then heard in the whole room. This was the first time that a rule was announced. They began thinking that it might be a

Mr. Narumi sensed the class became nervous and said, "Don't worry. It's not difficult. All you have to do is always be together with your partner".

Mikan shouted, "WHAT?!!!


	2. Do you want to go with me?

**CHAPTER 2: A New Rule!!!**

Mew: Hello everyone! This is the second chapter of Alice Crystal Chronicles! So how do you like it so far? CrystalKitten says she was just going to her room to get her papers. Oh, if you ask me, she had probably watched Gakuen Alice without me! WaaH!

CrystalKitten: I'm back! Have you finished the notes? What did you tell the readers?

Mew: Oh nothing…(whistles)

CrystalKitten: Hi readers! Sorry for the short first chapter. Don't worry; I'll try to make it a bit longer. By the way, you might all be confused about the connection of the title to my first chapter, which is about this dream that Mikan had. You see, it's connected to the story but that won't be till later and…

Mew: Hey CrystalKitten! Enough with the explanations! Let's get on with the story!

CrystalKitten: Ok, fine. But you haven't done your job yet.

Mew: All right! CrystalKitten-Mew doesn't own Gakuen Alice!

PREVIOUSLY… 

Mr. Narumi said, "Now, direct to the point. This announcement concerns a new rule that was set by the Headmaster."

The whole class was surprised. Whispers were then heard in the whole room. This was the first time that a rule was announced. They began thinking that it might be a

Mr. Narumi sensed the class became nervous and said, "Don't worry. It's not difficult. All you have to do is always be together with your partner".

Mikan shouted, "WHAT?!!!

**CHAPTER 2: Do You want to go with me?**

The whole class was surprised. Then they suddenly began talking among themselves.

Mikan gasped, "No way…

Anna chimed in, "We get to be with our partners?"

Nonoko added, "What does that mean? Is there an occasion or something?"

Mr. Narumi said, " Now be quiet, class. There isn't an occasion or anything. The rule only requires that you and your partner must always be together when you go around the campus, during school activiyies, etcetera. You must not leave your partner except when it's bedtime. Do you understand now?"

The class answered, "Yes, sir!"

Mr. Narumi then said, "Good. Now here comes Mr. Jinno so that you can proceed with your lessons. Ta-ta!"

When Mr. Narumi went outside, there was Mr. Jinno waiting.

Mr. Narumi greeted him, "Hello, Jinno."

Mr. Jinno replied with a serious tone, "Did you finish what you have to say?"

Mr. Narumi nodded, "Yup."

Mr. Jinno then snapped, "I wonder what the Headmaster plans this time."

Mr. Narumi said, "Jinno, stop thinking about such things. Why, it's just a simple rule."

Jinno frowned, "You don't fool me, Narumi. I know that there is more to this than just a rule. The Headmaster is planning something and you know it. That's why you were the only one assigned to announce this."

Mr. Narumi said, "Jinnno, you're just getting paranoid. Now stop worrying about such things and go to the room. The class is waiting for you. I have to go now."

Mr. Narumi walked along the corridors and said to himself, "_That Jinno sure has a sharp mind to figure that out. Oh well, that was to be expected."_

Mr. Jinno went inside the classroom and started teaching. However, the thoughts of one young brown-haired girl was set on something else.

Mikan thought, "_Why do we need to have such a rule? I don't want to be with him of all people!" _She looked over her shoulder and saw the hot-headed Natsume Hyuuga.

Mikan then faced front again and said to herself, "_How can I survive being with him?"_

Mikan spent the rest of the day thinking about the rule. At the end of the day, she approached Hotaru and said, "Hey Hotaru, can I go with you?"

Hotaru replied, "Aren't you supposed to be with your partner?" Then she started walking away.

Mikan whispered, "Hotaru…"

"Hey Polka-dots!" a familiar voice said.

"Huh?" Mikan turned around and found herself face-to-face with Natsume. "Waah! What do you want, Natsume?"

Natsume then turned and said, "Do you want to…

Mikan said, "What?"

Natsume looked at her and said, "Do you want to go with me?"

Mikan was shocked. But she regained her composure and said, "Where?"

Natsume said, "Just somewhere."

Mew: Where does Natsume want to go with Mikan? Oh wow! That's big news! See it in the next chapter!


	3. Trouble Begins:The Mysterious Deep Sleep

Mew: Hello everyone! Finally! The third chapter of The Alice Crystal Chronicles is here! And it is a long chapter! Enjoy reading it!

CrystalKitten: I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for the Chapter 2 had 2 different titles although only one of them is correct: "Do you want to go with me". I'm so sorry to all the people who got confused by the chapter title. I promise I won't do it again. The first two SHORT chapters are like prologues. But they still have a connection to this new chapter. Now, time for the fanfic. Mew, do the honors, will you?

Mew: I think I'm getting tired… Do I really have to? Can't I say anything else?

CrystalKitten: But you have to…

Mew: Fine. But promise me that you will let me watch TV after this…

CrystalKitten: Sigh…Fine.

Mew: Yippee! CrystalKitten-Mew doesn't own Gakuen Alice! (Silence) Hey, CrystalKitten, where's the TV remote?

**PREVIOUSLY…**

"**Hey Polka-dots!" a familiar voice said.**

"**Huh?" Mikan turned around and found herself face-to-face with Natsume. "Waah! What do you want, Natsume?"**

**Natsume then turned and said, "Do you want to…**

**Mikan said, "What?"**

**Natsume looked at her and said, "Do you want to go with me?"**

**Mikan was shocked. But she regained her composure and said, "Where?"**

**Natsume said, "Just somewhere."**

**CHAPTER 3: Trouble Begins: The Mysterious Deep Sleep**

Natsume and Mikan walked out in the campus. She walked behind him. She had no idea where they are going. After all, Natsume didn't say anything else. Although she doesn't want to go with him, the new rule forces her to follow him.

Mikan thought, "_Why did they make up this rule? What's the meaning of this, anyway?" _She was so obsessed with thinking that she no longer notices

She was still thinking hard when she bumped into Natsume's back and she fell backwards. Apparently, he had stopped walking and while she was still deep in thought.

Natsume snorted. "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

Mikan kept on rubbing her back while saying, "Ouch… That hurts… Why did you stop Natsume?"

Natsume said, "Isn't it obvious? We're here."

Mikan asked, "Here where?"

Natsume didn't reply. Mikan understood this was a sign that she should just look around. And she did.

When she scanned her surroundings, she was sitting under Natsume's favorite Sakura tree.

"Natsume, why didn't you tell me that we were just going to this tree?" Mikan said.

"Stop complaining, polka-dots. I want to go here and because of that rule, I must drag you here", Natsume said in an offhanded tone.

Mikan is now annoyed and said, "You're not in charge here, Natsume! I get to go where I want to even if I have to break that rule!" She then stomped away to her room.

Natsume muttered, "Hmph. She's even more annoying when she tries to break rules."

Suddenly, a symbol flashes inside Natsume's mind. The same one from the shrine in Mikan's dream. Only it seemed to be colored in black and red. But he doesn't know what it is.

Natsume was startled. "What was that just now?"

Then a voice starts to speak in his mind. It sounded like a boy's and seemed to be evil. The voice said, "That symbol is something I must have for power. I want it! But I have lost it once. But this time I'm not going to lose it. I'll take over you now!"

Natsume then lies unconscious. A few moments later, he becomes surrounded by a black blob.

Meanwhile, Mikan continues to run, unaware of what is happening to Natsume. She has gone quite a good distance away from him. She stops. She then feels guilty of leaving Natsume alone when he asked her to go there with him. And besides, they were partners and should not leave each other. She then decides to go back to him.

Natsume is still surrounded by a black blob. The black blob then disappears and instead of Natsume, a different person appears. He has red hair and black eyes.

He then speaks in a harsh tone. "I must reclaim the crystal. I need power. Power to protect her."

A Middle School Division student then happens to pass by. He was walking alone.

The red-haired boy who appears to have taken over Natsume's body then notices the student and said, "That boy… He has a fragment of the crystal… His power is strong; it is Telekinesis… I must have it… for her"

The student the notices him and said, "Hey there! What are you staring at, little boy?"

The boy doesn't respond to him. The symbol from before then glows under him and black currents appear.

The student was startled and tried to run away. But he couldn't move. Something seemed to be holding him back.

The student said, "What the… I can't move!"

The boy then said, "You can't run away. You have a fragment of the crystal. Give it to me now!"

The student became frightened. He said, "Huh? But I don't have any jewelry or gems with me. I didn't steal anything from anyone. Now please let me go."

The boy said, "Never! Give me the fragment of the crystal now!" he then strengthened the black currents, which he directed to the student. The student then began shaking uncontrollably and what seemed to be a shimmering crystal piece came out of his body. The crystal fragment went inside the boy. The symbol then disappears and the black current fades away. The student then collapses into the ground, unconscious. The boy then exclaims, "I finally got a piece of the crystal. But this is not enough. I must find the other fragments. But this body is fighting me. I must return inside to recharge my power". Suddenly the black blob appears and envelops him. In a matter of seconds, the black blob perishes and Natsume shows up again.

Natsume felt dizzy. _"What… just happened? I…feel weak."_ He then collapses into the ground.

Mikan FINALLY arrives and sees Natsume and the Middle School student out cold. She was shocked. She went to Natsume and shook him but he won't budge.

Mikan said, "Natsume! What happened here? Please wake up!"

But he won't wake up. She went inside the school campus and bumped into Hotaru and Yuu.

Mikan shouted, "Hotaru! Yuu! You have to come with me. Something's happened. You've got to help me!"

Yuu said, "Mikan! Slow down! I'll go get Mr. Narumi!" He then went away.

Hotaru looked skeptical. However, she felt an odd feeling that Mikan wasn't lying. So she went with Mikan.

When they arrived, Hotaru looked surprised. "Mikan, what happened here?"

Mikan replied, "I don't know. I got into a bit of a fight with Natsume. I ran away. He was under that tree when I left." She pointed to the Sakura tree. "But I decided to go back. When I came back, all I saw was him lying on the ground and that other student. They were both unconscious."

Hotaru looked around. However, this time, Yuu came back with Mr. Narumi. They carried Natsume and the student to the hospital.

They all sat at the waiting room, anxious to find out if Natsume and the other student were all right.

Mr. Narumi broke the silence, "Mikan, what happened back there?"

Mikan then proceeded to tell him the whole story that she only found Natsume and the student out cold on the ground.

Mr. Narumi looked like he was in deep thought. Suddenly, the door of the hospital opens and the doctor comes out. He looked grim.

Mikan and the others stood up. "How is Natsume?"

The doctor smiled. "Don't worry. He is fine. He's just unconscious. He seemed to be under a lot of pain inside. He had no external injuries. He's stable now and he's asleep."

Mr. Narumi asked, "What about that Middle School student?"

The doctor now frowned. "That is the bad news."

Mikan looked confused. "Huh? What do you mean by bad news?"

The doctor said, "The student's not dead. However, he won't wake up. He seems to be in a strange deep sleep. But that's not the real bad thing. There was something missing in him."

Yuu inquired, "What's missing? Please tell us."

The doctor declared, "Are you sure you want to know?"

Mr. Narumi said, "Please tell us, doctor."

The doctor then said, "Okay. Here it goes. Apparently, he's not dead and he's in a coma. But his coma doesn't seem to lead to any sickness or even death. He just… lost his alice."

Mikan was shocked. "Alice?"

Yuu's eyes widened. Hotaru covered her mouth in awe. Mr. Narumi looked like he was struck by lightning.

The doctor added, "His alice is no longer in him. It disappeared for some mysterious reason. And it seems it was forcefully taken. A force appeared to have infiltrated through his body and took his alice but that same force's power caused him to fall into a coma. In other words, his alice was taken from him by a mysterious force and this caused him to fall into a mysterious deep sleep."

They were all shocked beyond belief. They couldn't believe this has happened.

Then suddenly the rest of the faculty came. Mr. Jinno spoke, "Narumi, is it true that Natsume Hyuuga and a Middle School student were injured?"

Apparently, news of what happened spread to the faculty members.

The doctor then narrated the condition of the student and Natsume to the rest of the faculty members. But they were more stunned to find out that the Middle School student has lost his alice.

Ms. Serina asked, "How did that happen? Not even my alice was able to see what happened there."

Mr. Jinno spoke, "There's no way this can just happen without a reason. Ms. Mikan Sakura, did you and your nullifying alice do this?"

Mikan was shaken with what Mr. Jinno said. He did have a point; her alice has indeed the ability to do that but she didn't do it. She told everyone that she wasn't there when it happened. She was away and when she returned, Natsume was already on the ground, together with the other student.

However, Mr. Jinno remained firm. He wouldn't believe her. "Why weren't you with your partner? Why did you leave him? Or maybe you're lying."

Mikan said, "No, sir! I didn't do it!"

Mr. Narumi then interfered. "Jinno, there's absolutely no way that Mikan would do this. First of all, why would she want to take the alice of that boy? Second, did you see if she has the alice of that boy and third, she wasn't even in the scene when it happened. Where's your proof?"

Mr. Jinno was about to answer him back when Ruka arrived at the scene, together with Kokoroyomi.

Mikan shouted, "Ruka! Koko! What are you doing here?"

Ruka was panting. He looked like he ran a long way. Kokoroyomi looked even more tired than he is. But Ruka managed to say, "Mikan, what happened? Where's Natsume? He told me to go under the Sakura tree to talk with him but he was not there. Do you know where he is?"

Mikan stammered. "Ruka, you see… Natsume is…"

Hotaru spoke for her, "Natsume fainted. But don't worry, he is fine now. He's just asleep."

Mr. Jinno coughed to get their attention back and said, "Back to my question. Mikan Sakura, did you do it? Did you take the alice of the other student?"

Mikan said, "Mr. Jinno, I didn't do it! I wasn't there when it happened!"

Mr. Narumi now shouted, "JINNO! Stop accusing Mikan! You have no proof of this!"

Mr. Jinno countered, "Narumi! If we don't stop the culprit, more students will become victims of this and we can't let that happen!" 

Mr. Narumi answered him back, "You are right but you can't just accuse a student if you have no evidence! Just because you are angry at Mikan and her alice doesn't mean you can use it as a reason to punish her for something she didn't do!"

Mr. Jinno raised his voice, "You yourself don't have proof of that!"

Ms. Serina stepped in between them and said, "Stop arguing! This won't solve anything!"

The two of them then stopped quarreling and the rest of the faculty returned to the campus. But Mr. Narumi remained behind.

Mikan approached him and said, "Mr. Narumi, why does Mr. Jinno think that I was the one who did this?"

Mr. Narumi then looked at her and said, "Mikan, I don't believe that you did this. Mr. Jinno is probably upset at what happened."

Mikan smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Narumi.

A few days later… 

Natsume is discharged from the hospital but the other student who lost his alice remained in a deep sleep. He had no memory of what happened.

The teachers instructed Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Kokoroyomi and Yuu not to spread what happened around. The teachers did not let any of the other students know and declared that it was just an argument gone wrong.

It was nighttime. Mikan was in her room, thinking about what really happened to Natsume. She was about to sleep when she heard footsteps outside. Someone was knocking at her door. She went and opened it. It was Hotaru.

Mikan said, "Hotaru! What are you doing here? It's already late."

Hotaru, however, didn't reply and grabbed Mikan's arm and dragged her to the special star dormitories. There were lots of people gathered in front of Natsume's room and seemed to be looking at something on the floor. Hotaru dragged Mikan into the crowd and made her look down.

What Mikan saw made her slump to the floor. "It can't be… It's happened again… The same as before…"

0--------------------------------------------------0

**Mew: Wow! This is a long chapter! What happened in front of Natsume's room? Wait for the next chapter to find out! See ya!**


	4. Hidden Signs of Mystery

Mew: Hooray! The 4th Chapter!

CrystalKitten: You haven't greeted the readers yet, Mew…

Mew: Hehehe… Hello…

CrystalKitten: Yes, anyway… Hello readers, I'm sorry I wasn't able to update recently due to my exams. Just so you know, I study my lessons a week before the exam starts so expect that I can't update quickly at once some time each month. Well, now it's finished and I'm giving you my 4th chapter of the Alice Crystal Chronicles! To all those who are waiting for the appearance of the yellow-haired girl and red-haired boy, they finally make their appearance! All the wheels are set in motion!

Mew: Yup, yup. I know you're all waiting for this chapter. I wonder what you mean by wheels… Is there a car in the story?

CrystalKitten: It's just a figure of speech! It means we're nearing the part of the story where there will be lots of action! Let's start the chapter!

Mew: Right! Right! CrystalKitten-Mew doesn't own Gakuen Alice!

PREVIOUSLY… 

**It was nighttime. Mikan was in her room, thinking about what really happened to Natsume. She was about to sleep when she heard footsteps outside. Someone was knocking at her door. She went and opened it. It was Hotaru. **

Mikan said, "Hotaru! What are you doing here? It's already late."

**Hotaru, however, didn't reply and grabbed Mikan's arm and dragged her to the special star dormitories. There were lots of people gathered in front of Natsume's room and seemed to be looking at something on the floor. Hotaru dragged Mikan into the crowd and made her look down.**

**What Mikan saw made her slump to the floor. "It can't be… It's happened again… The same as before…"**

CHAPTER 4: Hidden Signs of Mystery 

"Is this… a dream?"

Mikan thought as she stared at Natsume. He was unconscious on the floor covered in shattered glass that apparently came from the broken glass window. A female Elementary School student was also lying on the floor, looking quite dead. The door of Natsume's room was open.

"No, it's not, you idiot", Hotaru said as if reading Mikan's mind.

Mikan felt like she wanted to cry. She couldn't speak. No, she felt like history was repeating itself. She can't believe what she was seeing on Natsume's chest. _"This is the same culprit, then". _She tried to ask Hotaru if she also spotted what was there but then…

Someone suddenly shouted, "Hey everyone! The teachers are here!" 

The crowd parted in two allowing the teachers with the guards to pass through. They looked stern.

Mr. Narumi motioned to the guards and they carried Natsume and the student away. Some guards remained behind though and inspected the scene.

Mr. Jinno spoke up, "Now, does anyone know what happened here?"

None of the students said anything. They were too scared to answer Mr. Jinno because he looked like he was going to explode in anger any moment.

Mr. Jinno raised his voice, "Well? Why aren't you answering? There are lots of you here and yet you can't even say anything?"

The students cowered. Mr. Narumi said, "Jinno, don't frighten them. They won't tell you anything if they are scared. Now, students, what happened here?" 

One of the students spoke up, "No one was here, sir!"

Mr. Jinno said, "Is that so?"

Mr. Narumi then scanned the floor. "Then that means we can only guess. Look at those pieces of broken glass and the window. It's possible that someone might have entered through that window explaining the shattered glass. Someone might have been after Natsume."

Mr. Jinno piped up, "Narumi, that's impossible. We're on the second floor. There's no way you can climb outside the window. And besides, who would be after Natsume Hyuuga?"

Mr. Narumi stated, "Well, I don't know. Do you think it's the AAO?"

Mr. Jinno said sarcastically, "Hmph. No way, Narumi. Let's stop thinking about those fools."

One of the guards checking the scene approached Mr. Narumi and Mr. Jinno and whispered something. Suddenly, Mr. Jinno looked outraged. "Impossible!" 

The guard said, "It's true, sir." 

Mr. Narumi seemed shocked. "No! If what you're saying is true, does that mean these students fought each other?!"

Ms. Serina moved towards Mr. Narumi and asked, "Why? What did the guards find out?" 

Mr. Narumi then looked at her and said, "According to the investigation, the only footprints found at the scene belong to Natsume Hyuuga and the Elementary Division student. There were no other footprints. Meaning…" 

Ms. Serina added, "There was no one else. Only Natsume Hyuuga and the student."

Mr. Narumi sighed. "Yes."

Mr. Serina said, "But then, if there was no one else, how could the students get hurt?"

Mr. Narumi didn't reply. Instead, he shifted his gaze to the crowd. "Students, go back to your rooms and sleep now. It's getting late."

The students obeyed and started to leave one by one and Mikan was among them. Hotaru tried to call her but she was walking slowly and seemed to be deep in thought.

"_What's happening? It's like there is some kind of strange force at work. And the symbol from my dream a few days ago with that strange girl and shrine… I can see it clearly flashing on Natsume's chest again… Just like last time when the Middle School student lost his alice and where Natsume fainted for the first time… But how come nobody else sees it? Oh no! Am I losing my mind? Am I having hallucinations or is this for real?"_

She shook her head. Good thing that she managed to reach her room without bumping into anybody because she wasn't actually looking where she was going. She entered her room and closed the door behind her. She jumped to her bed and stared at the ceiling, still deep in thought.

"I wish I knew what is really going on. I hope Natsume is all right. I want to do something to solve the mystery of what is happening in school." 

She kept on thinking hard until she finally fell asleep. However, when she opened her eyes, she was in that garden of roses again. But this time she didn't need to walk because she was already in front of the shrine and the yellow-haired girl was there again, playing with a blue rose.

Mikan shouted, "There you are! I need to ask you something!" 

The girl smiled sweetly and asked, "What's your question?"

Mikan said, "Well, there are a lot of questions I would like to ask you."

The girl toyed with the flower. "I'm sorry but my time is short. You can only ask me two questions."

Mikan asked, "Who are you?" 

The girl stood up and looked at the shrine, "Mikan, questions like those will be revealed in due time."

Mikan sighed. But then she said, "Do you know what is happening in our school right now? That symbol on that shrine, I've seen it in my… classmate's chest when he fainted for some strange reason. I was thinking whether there might be some connection to it. Do you know?"

The girl looked at Mikan. The gaze of her blue eyes met Mikan's own amber eyes. She looked serious. Mikan squirmed.

The girl sighed. "Yes. I know who's behind this."

Mikan was surprised. "Really? You know who's behind this?"

The girl said, "Yes. I do."

Mikan became quiet for a short while. She seemed like she was registering what the girl had just mentioned in her mind. However, this brief silence played blurred images in the girl's mind. She closed her eyes. _'My friend, why are you doing all this? You are involving innocent people in what you are doing. This isn't right. I guess it's time for me to interfere now._'

Mikan beamed and said, "So, can you tell me who is causing all this trouble?"

The girl frowned, "Unfortunately, I cannot tell you his name. Anyway, it's time for you to go back, Mikan."

The whole place turned black again. Mikan blinked. She was back in her room. It was already morning. She sighed because she didn't get any answers from that girl. She rubbed her head; thinking how a seemingly carefree girl can be so secretive.

'_Hmm. She reminds of Natsume. He's full of secrets and always quiet. Natsume… I wonder how he's doing right now…'_

Meanwhile, in a hospital room, Natsume is alone on a bed groaning in pain while a symbol keeps on flashing more brightly every second on his chest. The symbol suddenly stops flashing and became permanently marked on Natsume's chest. An outburst of black light emitted from it and seconds later, the red-haired boy is seen on Natsume's bed instead. He stands up and whispers, "Her aura… I can sense it… She's going to appear soon… I've got to meet up with her…"

He then waves his hand and the door automatically opens and he lifts himself off the ground and floats out of the door. A doctor sees him but he just waves his hand and the doctor faints. He looks at his hands. "_I'm a lot stronger now. I can absorb the remaining fragments of the crystal without getting weak. I can finally claim the crystal to protect her"_

He went around the campus, getting the "crystal fragment" of every student he saw. All he did was wave his hands; the strange symbol appears under him and he absorbs the "crystal fragment". Not a single one survived so those who weren't attacked by the red-haired boy yet have no idea of the plague in the campus.

Mikan, on the other hand, is walking alone. She made up her mind to ask Hotaru if she could also see the symbol and was on her way to Hotaru's lab. However, she felt an odd cringe in her body every once in a while. As she was turning around a corner, she hit someone squarely in the chest, causing her to recoil and fall back.

Mikan rubbed her head. "Hey, what's the big idea? Why don't you look where you're going!" 

The person she bumped into turned out to be the red-haired boy. He glared at her. Mikan looked intimidated by his look. She couldn't utter a single word. He seemed evil.

The boy waved his hand but nothing happened. There was no appearing crystal fragment, no fainting Mikan. The boy looked stunned.

He said, "You don't have a crystal fragment… That means you are her…"

Another student happened to pass by. The red-haired boy waves his hand and the symbol appears. The "crystal fragment" then goes inside him. The student collapses into the ground.

Mikan looked dazed. "No…"

The red-haired boy turned around just in time to see Mikan's tears falling from her eyes. Mikan was shaking. She closed her eyes. "No… That symbol… It can't be… NO!!!"

A flash of light suddenly surrounded Mikan. The strange symbol appears under her except that it was white instead of black and red as in the red-haired boy. Seconds later, instead of Mikan, there stood the yellow-haired girl. She slowly opened her blue eyes.

The red-haired boy stared at the yellow-haired girl. "Nakim…"

The yellow-haired girl looked intently at the red-haired boy and said, "Emustan…"

0------------0

Mew: Hooray! So readers, our mysterious boy and girl have finally appeared! And we now know their names! Their names sound like they have some kind of ancient meaning! Will trouble arise now that these two mysterious individuals have showed themselves? Find out in the next chapter of the Alice Crystal Chronicles: The Ancient Past of Alice: REVEALED!


	5. The Ancient Past of Alice: REVEALED!

Mew: READERS! PLEASE READ THE THREE IMPORTANT MESSAGES IN CRYSTALKITTEN'S AUTHOR'S NOTE!

CrystalKitten: Mew, you didn't have to shout…

Mew: Hehehe… Sorry…

CrystalKitten: Readers, Mew is right! (About the message, not the shouting, mind you). One, I'm very sorry for the late updates. It must have been at least two months. Final exams came up and there were tons of projects so I haven't had time to update. But my exams are over now so I can update my story anytime!

Mew: Hooray!

CrystalKitten: Second, about the Alice Crystal Chronicles, I gave out the names of the two mysterious individuals in chapter 4, if you have read it, that is. I would like to clarify something, though. Nakim is in Mikan's body. Emustan is in Natsume's body. That's why their names are "alternate", back and forth, because they are alter-egos. Hahaha! Oops… (Sorry, readers, laughter not included there)

CrystalKitten: And as an apology for my really, really late update, I will be posting chapter 5 and chapter 6 at the same time! Please enjoy reading them!

Mew: Yep! CrystalKitten wants to apologize for the REALLY late updates. This chapter, according to her, will answer the mystery of the events happening in the Academy. What is the Alice Crystal? And who are Emustan and Nakim?

CrystalKitten: Speaking of Emustan and Nakim, dear readers, I will use their names instead of 'the yellow-haired girl and red-haired boy'. It will now be 'Nakim and Emustan'. Okay?

Mew: Yippee!

Mew: Hah! I can't believe how fast the story is going! We're on the 5th chapter already?

CrystalKitten: Yup. Now let's start it!

Mew: Right on! CrystalKitten-Mew doesn't own Gakuen Alice and its characters! She only has Nakim, Emustan and me!

PREVIOUSLY… 

A flash of light suddenly surrounded Mikan. The strange symbol appears under her except that it was white instead of black and red as in the red-haired boy. Seconds later, instead of Mikan, there stood the yellow-haired girl. She slowly opened her blue eyes.

**The red-haired boy stared at the yellow-haired girl. "Nakim…"**

**The yellow-haired girl looked intently at the red-haired boy and said, "Emustan…"**

CHAPTER 5: The Ancient Past of Alice: REVEALED!

Emustan took a step forward. "Nakim, I knew you were here. I felt your power increasing every time I come out of this body. So you want to witness how I gain power through the Alice Crystal with your very own eyes".

Nakim clenched her hand. "No, Emustan. I came here for one reason only. And that, is to stop you from gathering the fragments of the Alice Crystal. Emustan." Her gaze became even more serious. "Stop all this! You are endangering the lives of others in this! Stop this now, Emustan!"

Emustan frowned. "Why, Nakim? Don't you understand that I'm doing this for you? Ever since _that _day, I vowed to protect you! I couldn't bear being useless, not being able to do anything to save you! I felt like I was not worthy of being your friend, Nakim! You, the daughter of the Alice the Universal Goddess!"

Nakim's face didn't soften. "I am indeed the daughter of the Universal Goddess. I have powers you do not have. During _that_ day, I was acting out of desperation! We would have been killed! As your friend, I wouldn't let that happen! I understand how you felt back then but what you're doing now isn't the answer! Gathering the fragments of the Alice Crystal won't solve anything! First of all, how did you know about the Alice Crystal?"

"Someone told me, Nakim", Emustan said. "But I can't tell you who. However, that person said that the Alice Crystal is a powerful gem that contains all kinds of powers and abilities any person has. It was scattered into fragments for unknown reasons. And I came here to gather those fragments together in order to utilize the true form and power of the Alice Crystal. That day…"

Flashback…

Nakim, looking young, is seen sitting under the shrine in the garden of blue roses with Emustan by her side. She is crying and Emustan is comforting her.

"Nakim, cheer up. I know it's very hard to accept that your mother is gone but crying won't solve anything. So come on, cheer up!", Emustan said.

Nakim cries silently and sniffs, "I know, Emustan, but it's really very difficult to accept. I miss her so much… I don't have anyone left in my family. I don't have a father and now my mother just died. I don't have any siblings. I'm alone."

Emustan suddenly stood up, surprising Nakim. She stopped crying and looked up at Emustan. He said, "Nakim, stop saying stupid things! You are alone? That's so stupid! What do you think I'm here for? I'm here to comfort you and protect you! That's what! Now, Nakim, I promise that I will protect you no matter what the cost!"

Nakim stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She hugged Emustan who blushed all of a sudden. She said, "Thank you, Emustan."

A voice suddenly emanates somewhere. "Sorry to bust up the drama, kids."

The two look up in surprise. A number of ninjas dressed in black holding wooden staffs with black orbs. Two of them grabbed Nakim by the shoulder while two others held Emustan. They struggled to break free but they couldn't.

Emustan shouted, "Shadow Pawns! What are you doing? Let us go!"

"Hahaha. Nice try, kid but do you really think we'll let you go just because you asked?", said one of the Shadow Pawns who seemed to be the leader of the group.

Emustan said, "What do you want from me?"

"Not you, kid. We need something from her", he motioned to Nakim.

Emustan's eyes widened. "From Nakim? Don't you hurt her!"

The Shadow Pawn laughed, "We're not going to hurt her. We will only get something from her."

Nakim looked shocked. Emustan kicked out but he still couldn't free himself. "Get away from her!"

One of the Shadow Pawns who held Emustan said, "He's getting to be a real pain. Can we beat him up?"

The leader said, "Do whatever you want. We don't have anything to do with him anyway." 

The Shadow Pawns started beating and attacking Emustan. Nakim was crying, "Stop! Don't hurt him!"

Emustan shouted, "Nakim! I'll protect you no matter what!" But he was fading from all the injuries he sustained. He could faintly see Nakim covered in a blinding flash of light. He then passed out.

When he woke up, he was in the garden. The Shadow Pawns were gone. He looked at himself and found all of his injuries healed. However, when he looked around, he saw Nakim on the ground, too but she seemed injured. He cursed himself for not protecting her and vowed to fulfill his promise the next time. Nakim wakes up and weakly said, "I'm glad you're okay, Emustan." She then falls asleep. Emustan carried her back to their place and healed her injuries.

End of Flashback…

Nakim became silent for a moment. Apparently, she also had the same flashback. She then asked carefully, "What else do you know about the crystal?"

Emustan laughed. "And why are you so interested? Well, if you must know, the Alice Crystal supposedly contains all the powers and abilities of the world altogether. Therefore, it can be make any person who wields it become very mighty. When it was shattered by the previous keeper, the powers became equally divided, each in a single fragment of the crystal. If I'm not mistaken, this place has all the fragments and the people here call them Alices. Once I gather all of them, I will become strong and protect you forever, Nakim!"

Nakim thought, "_I already know about all the things you told me. But you don't know the whole truth about the Alice Crystal. The only person who knows the real dangerous nature of the Alice Crystal is me, the previous keeper and the one who shattered it."_

She was about to answer Emustan back when they sensed three people coming. Emustan glowed and returned to being Natsume. Natsume slumped to the ground unconscious, beside the other student. But as Nakim was returning to being Mikan, the people they sensed were already approaching, who turned out to be Mr. Narumi, Mr. Jinno and Ms. Serina, and glimpsed the transformation. Mr. Jinno and Ms. Serina were shocked but Mr. Narumi looked indifferent.

Mikan finally appeared but she didn't collapse like Natsume. She only had her eyes closed as if she was asleep standing up. However, she opened her eyes and saw Natsume and the student earlier lying on the floor out cold. She turned her head and caught sight of Mr. Narumi, Mr. Jinno and Ms. Serina staring at her.

Mikan gasped in shock. "M-m-Mr. Narumi! I… I didn't do this! It was…"

Mr. Narumi approached her and said sternly, "Mikan, calm down." He looked back at Mr. Jinno at Ms. Serina and said, "Please bring Natsume and the other student to the hospital. Please try to do it discreetly so that no one knows and hurry." The two nodded and obeyed him out of fear of his unusual serious attitude.

He then turned to Mikan and said, "Mikan, come with me."

Mikan stammered, "M-Mr. Narumi, what about Natsume? And the student?"

Mr. Narumi said, "They will be fine. Now, you need to come with me. This is important."

Mikan followed him and they walked along the school that seemed unusually quiet. "Why is everything so quiet?" 

Mr. Narumi didn't even bother to stop walking to answer her question but he said, "Mikan, the answer to your question will be answered when we reach our destination."

Mikan asked, "Where are we going?"

Mr. Narumi stopped and uttered, "We're here."

Mikan looked at the huge door and gulped. "_The headmaster's office. Why did Mr. Narumi bring me here?"_

Mr. Narumi knocked on the door and opened it. He went inside and Mikan followed. The middle-aged headmaster was sitting on a chair. He said, "Headmaster, our theory has come true."

The headmaster replied, "Really. So, is that girl", he pointed at Mikan, who shuddered, "one of the four?"

Mr. Narumi nodded. "Yes."

The headmaster stood up and looked at Mikan. "What's your name?" Mikan replied and told him her name, which was quite a feat as she was cringing.

He frowned. "Mikan. Your alice is nullification. Am I correct?"

Mr. Narumi answered for Mikan. "Yes"

"Then it makes sense. Now, Mr. Narumi, I know something happened that confirmed our theory. That's why you brought her here. I presume you witnessed the Transmorphing?", the headmaster said while walking back and forth.

Mr. Narumi replied, "Mr. Jinno, Ms. Serina and I saw it. We-", he started to say but Mikan cut him off. "The trans-what?"

The headmaster said, "Transmorphing. A being joined bodies with you. That being's soul is in you and stays inside you. When that being comes out or returns to you, that's what it is."

Mikan looked shocked. "Do you mean, somehow being possessed?", she asked fearfully. 

The headmaster shook his head. "No. Transmorphing is a legendary and ancient process. I know you experienced this but you don't know what it's called. No ordinary being can do that. Only 4 extraordinary individuals can do that and it seems one of them joined with you."

Mr. Narumi added, "Mikan, those individuals are no ordinary persons. They're not alices either, they are more special." He paused. "They're children of ancient gods and goddesses." 

Mikan shouted. "What?"

The headmaster nodded his approval. "Yes, he is correct. They are ancient beings. The ancient being who joined you is termed the Transformus. You are called the Morpher. Hence, the term transmorphing. However, transmorphing is not simple. It is the Transformus who chooses the Morpher. It requires lots of willpower and strength to do it. If you are not strong enough, the Transformus will be too overwhelming and you will faint when the Transformus returns to you. But if the opposite happens and you are strong in mind and body, you will not lose consciousness when the transmorphing is over. Moreover, you will remember _everything_ that happened during the time you got taken over."

Mr. Narumi said, "Therefore, Mikan, we assume that you witnessed how the student lost his alice as well as who is behind all this."

Mikan remained silent. They were right. The reason she was shaking earlier was because what she saw was too much for her to take in. She decided to tell them.

"Yes. I did see everything and when I felt like I'm back, I remembered it all. Well, not completely all of it," she declared.

The headmaster asked, "Do you remember how you got the ancient god or goddess to transmorph with you?"

Mikan racked her brains, trying to remember. "Well," she recounted, "When I saw how the student lost his alice, I wanted to do something. I closed my eyes. In my mind, I saw the girl who always appears in my dream. She offered her help and I agreed. Then, I felt like my body was flowing like water. I could feel the girl coming closer to me. When we were very close, I was blinded by a flash of light and the next thing I knew, it was like I was seeing everything from a movie. However, I did not remember everything. I couldn't hear her name being called. I wondered why."

"I know this is difficult but can you send that girl out? We need her to explain everything that's going on. I think we will understand everything better if we hear it from her directly", the headmaster inquired.

Mikan considered for a moment. "Okay, I'll try. I want her to answer my questions too."

The headmaster assured her, "Don't worry, if your transmorphing with her is successful, you will hear and remember everything."

Mikan closed her eyes and thought hard. "Please come out. I need to know the answers to my questions. I want to save Natsume and the Academy as well as the other students."

Suddenly, she felt the same sensation as before. She saw the girl again. The girl smiled and held out her hand. Mikan smiled too, glad that her questions can now be answered.

Meanwhile, the headmaster and Mr. Narumi watch as Mikan glows in a blinding white light. Moments later, Mikan is no longer seen but in her place stood Nakim, her yellow hair falling slightly to her shoulders and her blue eyes filled with mystery.

The headmaster bowed and said, "Welcome. I see that you are the daughter of the Universal Goddess, Alice?"

Nakim replied, "Indeed. My name is Nakim. I am surprised you know my mother."

"She is our ancestor. Who could not know who she is? In fact, this place is named after her, the Alice Academy. I am the current headmaster of this school."

Nakim looked at Mr. Narumi. "You witnessed."

Mr. Narumi answered. "I did."

"So you saw the transmorphing. If you know who I am, then I think that you also know about the Alice Crystal", Nakim said.

The headmaster and Mr. Narumi looked at each other. This girl sure was smart to have figured that out. They nodded.

Nakim asked, "Do you know the names of the other 3 Transformus?"

The headmaster shook his head. "Only one of them. A boy by the name of Emustan."

"Emustan is the one who's gathering all the fragments of the Alice Crystal and causing trouble here. But it's partially my fault why he's doing this", Nakim said. 

"It's your fault?"

"My mother is the Universal Goddess. Therefore, her powers were beyond what you can imagine. But she died. And her death was not from sickness, she was attacked and weakened, that's why she died. But she managed to pass something to me before she passed away." She paused. "The Alice Crystal. That's how I became the keeper. But something happened that made me decide to shatter the Crystal. The shattered fragments fell here and went inside special persons. The shattered fragments each contained a single ability inside the Crystal. That's how Alices came to be."

Mr. Narumi asked, "How does Emustan fit in all of this?"

Nakim frowned. "You see, he doesn't know I became the keeper of the Alice Crystal. In fact, no one else knew, it was a private matter between my mother and me. But during the time I shattered the Alice Crystal, Emustan was present. But due to some unfortunate events, he didn't witness what actually happened. All he was able to see was me covered in a blinding flash of light. He thought I sacrificed myself so that he will be safe. But he didn't know the whole story. And that's why Emustan is here. He thinks he can fulfill the promise he made to me if he gathers the fragments of the Alice Crystal."

"But why did you shatter the Crystal? What is that promise?", the headmaster asked.

"Everything that's happening here has a connection to that promise and the Alice Crystal. For you to understand it better, I'll tell you the whole story", she said.

Nakim's eyes focused on the headmaster and Mr. Narumi as she proceeded to tell how it all began…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mew: Hooray! CrystalKitten is so kind! She promised to update 2 chapters at once! Whee! I can't wait for the next chapter which is---"

CrystalKitten: Wait! Readers, I would like to tell you that the title of this chapter is directly related to the 6th chapter. The title already says it's revealed, that's because I updated the 5th and 6th chapter at the same time!

Mew: The next chapter title is "The Ancient Past of Alice: REVEALED!" Part 2


	6. The Ancient Past of Alice:REVEALED Part2

Mew: As CrystalKitten promised, here is the 6th Chapter of the Alice Crystal Chronicles!

CrystalKitten: Waah! This is my special bonus chapter as an apology for my late updates. Since I have all the time to write now that my exams are over, as I write this, I feel like I've been bitten by the writing bug!

Mew: Hahaha! You've been bitten by a stingy bug? Bitten by a bug! Bitten by a bug! A bug! A bug! A bug!

CrystalKitten: Mew! Stop it! It was an idiom!

Mew: A bug! A bug! Bitten by a stingy little bug! Hahaha! A bug!

CrystalKitten: Grr…

PUNCH!!! POW!!! WHAM!!!

Mew: OUCH!!! WAAH!

CrystalKitten: You'll get another of that if you don't stop annoying the readers and me!

Mew: Sigh…

CrystalKitten: Ahem… Readers, sorry for the intermission numbers that Mew here makes. He takes idioms too seriously… Anyway, this chapter's content is almost all about the past. But the ending of this story is the start of the climax so you better watch out for that! However, readers, I need your opinion on whether I should make the next chapter the end of my dear Alice Crystal Chronicles. Although I would like to continue it, I fear I might not have the good ideas to continue it. It takes me a long time to think up ideas…

Mew: CrystalKitten, don't say that! We have to continue Alice Crystal Chronicles no matter what!

CrystalKitten: You're right, Mew. But I still need the readers' opinion. Come on, let's start this chapter…

Mew: CrystalKitten-Mew doesn't own Gakuen Alice! She does have Nakim, Emustan and Alice. And me…

PREVIOUSLY… 

"My mother is the Universal Goddess. Therefore, her powers were beyond what you can imagine. But she died. And her death was not from sickness, she was attacked and weakened, that's why she died. But she managed to pass something to me before she passed away." She paused. "The Alice Crystal. That's how I became the keeper. But something happened that made me decide to shatter the Crystal. The shattered fragments fell here and went inside special persons. The shattered fragments each contained a single ability inside the Crystal. That's how Alices came to be."

Mr. Narumi asked, "How does Emustan fit in all of this?"

Nakim frowned. "You see, he doesn't know I became the keeper of the Alice Crystal. In fact, no one else knew, it was a private matter between my mother and me. But during the time I shattered the Alice Crystal, Emustan was present. But due to some unfortunate events, he didn't witness what actually happened. All he was able to see was me covered in a blinding flash of light. He thought I sacrificed myself so that he will be safe. But he didn't know the whole story. And that's why Emustan is here. He thinks he can fulfill the promise he made to me if he gathers the fragments of the Alice Crystal."

"But why did you shatter the Crystal? What is that promise?", the headmaster asked.

"Everything that's happening here has a connection to that promise and the Alice Crystal. For you to understand it better, I'll tell you the whole story", she said.

Nakim's eyes focused on the headmaster and Mr. Narumi as she proceeded to tell how it all began…

CHAPTER 6: The Ancient Past of Alice: REVEALED! Part 2

Nakim told the headmaster and Mr. Narumi (and Mikan inside her) all the events in the garden of roses, starting from her crying to the part

Emustan fainted. She added, "That's what Emustan thinks the only thing that happened. But I'll tell you what actually took place."

1st Flashback…

Emustan slumped unconscious. Nakim cried, "Emustan! No!"

The Shadow Pawns leader now went up to her and said, "Now, there's no one to interfere. Hand over the Alice Crystal. Now. Your mother resisted, that's why she died. If you don't want to end up like her, I suggest you just give the crystal.

Nakim shouted, "No! My mother did not die just for you to get the Alice Crystal! I'll never let you have it!"

"I know this is difficult but it's the only way to make sure you don't get the Alice Crystal!" She began using her powers and the Shadow Pawns who held her were flung away. The Alice Crystal comes out of her and hovers above her. She points her forefinger at the crystal and channels energy into it. After a few moments, the crystal shatters, turning into tiny fragments that scattered all over the world.

The Shadow Pawns cursed at having failed their mission. Nakim is panting and gasping for breath but manages to point at one of the tiny fragments of crystal. It goes over to the Shadow Pawns and completely engulfs them in fire. "Fire…", she said weakly. The fire fragment then disappears together with the other fragments. With some difficulty, she manages to point at another fragment and goes over to Emustan and heals his injuries. She said, "Scatter the powers and abilities. This is better than having a single person wield all of these. However, if you all come together, you will be able to form the whole crystal again but if used by a person other than me, something terrible will happen". She then falls to the ground, exhausted from what she had done.

End of 1st Flashback…

"So, you see, that's how the Alice Crystal shattered and I was the one who did it", Nakim said at the shocked faces of the headmaster and Mr. Narumi.

The headmaster gasped, "You put a spell on the Crystal?"

Nakim looked grim. "I did. But I didn't ever think that Emustan would try to gather the Crystal together. I intended the spell for the Shadow Pawns, those ninjas who attacked Emustan and me. They use forbidden Shadow Magic. They are the ones who weakened my mother. They are after the Alice Crystal because of its powers." She paused as a tear fell from her eye. "They are the ones who told Emustan about the Alice Crystal."

The headmaster asked, "But you said the transfer of the Alice Crystal was a private matter between you and your mother. How did the Shadow Pawns know about it?"

Nakim answered, "The transfer happened while my mother was lying in her deathbed. I don't know how they found out, really. But I can deduce that there was a spy during that time."

"And you're saying they were the ones who told Emustan about the Alice Crystal?" Mr. Narumi inquired.

"Well, since only the Shadow Pawns and I know about it, and I haven't told Emustan about it, I think thus", Nakim said. "I already have their plan figured out. They are planning to use Emustan to gather the fragments of the Alice Crystal. They taught him Shadow Magic. Once he gathers the all the fragments together, the spell will be activated. They think that I will destroy the spell once it activates so that I will save Emustan. And then they will snatch it while I'm weak from the destruction."

The headmaster said, "The more you tell, the more everything becomes confusing. For instance, did Emustan transmorph with someone in the Academy?"

Nakim said, "Oh, I'm sorry I haven't cleared that part. But I think you can deduce who it is yourselves."

Mr. Narumi frowned, "We can't think of anyone possible."

"Rather than tell you directly, I'll give you a clue. Shadow Magic isn't visible in the outside. When used, the victim falls down, seemingly dead. That's because it is used to steal an important object from anyone and it results on a comatose state of the victim. That's what happened the students who became victims, right?" Nakim said.

Mr. Narumi nodded. "Yes."

"The power of Shadow Magic is strong. The comatose state of the victim should be permanent. But it seems that in every incident, there is one person who faints but gets up in matter of a few days, I presume?" Nakim said.

Mr. Narumi looked like he was struck by lightning. "You… you… you don't mean Natsume Hyuuga?! Impossible!"

Nakim frowned. "I know it seems impossible but that's the truth. I saw the transmorphing myself. That kid is always at the scene of the incidents, right? However, there is something wrong with him. And it certainly puts his life in danger."

The headmaster looked confused. "Pardon?"

"I feel like the way Emustan transmorphs with him isn't right. He shouldn't faint. Unless-"

Mr. Narumi said, "Unless what?"

"Unless they are not completely joined. It's possible that Emustan forced himself out. Not that Natsume Hyuuga wanted him to. Mikan here, on the other hand, wanted me to come out. Our minds are in total harmony. So that's why he faints after every transmorphing. But if this continues on, Emustan will have total control over him and… Natsume Hyuuga will be gone forever."

Suddenly, Nakim began shaking. She shouted, "Mikan, control yourself! I haven't finished what I said yet!" Soon, she stopped and sighed.

Mr. Narumi asked, "What…happened?"

Nakim panted. "Mikan became shocked when she heard what I said earlier. She tried to get out by herself. But if that happens, both of us will get hurt. That's why I shouted like that and assured her. Now. About what I said earlier, Natsume Hyuuga will indeed die if Emustan continues the imperfect transmorphing with him. Emustan will completely take over him. But Emustan himself is in danger too because the imperfect transmorphing uses up double of his powers and weakens him. However, if Emustan realizes what he's doing is wrong and Natsume Hyuuga accepts him, everything will be back to normal. But that won't be easy, Emustan is quite a stubborn guy. Our problem is not only the Crystal but Emustan as well."

They all became silent for a while.

Nakim took advantage of this momentary silence to think hard. _"There is another way than destroying the spell to save Emustan. But I fear that it will be too much for Mikan. I will do anything to save Emustan but will Mikan be willing, too? If she does, both Emustan and Natsume Hyuuga will be saved but if she doesn't, then I have no choice but to destroy the spell." _Inside her mind, Mikan appears to have heard what she thought and became quiet for a while. After that, she nodded her approval and Nakim said to her mentally, _"It's the only way."_

The headmaster broke the silence. "What terrible thing will happen to Emustan once he gathers all the Alice Crystal fragments anyway?"

Nakim closed her eyes. "It will be---Huh?"

A sudden earthquake cut her off. The headmaster and Mr. Narumi lost their balance while objects in the tables fell and smashed to the floor.

Mr. Narumi cried out aloud above the noise of all the falling objects, "What's happening?"

Suddenly, a black beam shot out of nowhere and struck Mr. Narumi and the headmaster unconscious as two crystal fragments float out of them and into the sky outside.

Nakim gasps, "N-no… It can't be… The Alice Crystal…" She opened her eyes. "It's complete!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

BOOM! 

**Mew: Waah! My firecracker went off! Readers, that's for celebrating the end of the 6th chapter of the Alice Crystal Chronicles! **

**CrystalKitten: Mew! The firecracker hit the lights!**

**Mew: Ahh! Blackout!**

**CrystalKitten: I can't see a thing… Mew, hurry up and say the message!**

**Mew: Yes! Yes! The next chapter is entitled "Alice Crystal: Gem of Power and the Past!"**

**P.S. Some people might get confused but I changed the summary.**


	7. Alice Crystal: Gem of Power and the Past

Mew: Presenting… The Seventh Chapter of the Alice Crystal Chronicles!

CrystalKitten: Yes and if you happen to have read my profile, I will be telling you now what anime inspired me to make the Alice Crystal Chronicles. It's actually the anime Ayashi no Ceres and Tsubasa Reservoir. Aya is Mikan, Ceres is Nakim. Aki is Natsume and vice versa. The celestial robe is the Alice Crystal. And the same way Nakim and Mikan are united while Emustan and Natsume aren't is also in Ayashi no Ceres. Remember Aki is having difficulty when the ancestor transforms into him but Aya and Ceres don't. The part about transforming was what inspired me, as well as the celestial robe, which bears great powers. But the plot of Alice Crystal Chronicles isn't the exact copy of Ayashi no Ceres' plot. There are some differences. And that doesn't mean that I own Ayashi no Ceres. The scattered feathers of Sakura in Tsubasa Reservoir are shown in the same way the Alice Crystal shattered. I also don't own Tsubasa Reservoir.

Mew: CrystalKitten is just a big fan of Ayashi no Ceres and Tsubasa Reservoir!

CrystalKitten: And that's why I made this story after some parts of Ayashi no Ceres and Tsubasa Reservoir. Please enjoy reading!

Mew: We're reaching the climax soon.

CrystalKitten: I know. But isn't it that the climax is supposed to be the most exciting part of a story? So let's not keep our readers waiting any longer! Let's start it!

Mew: We do not own Gakuen Alice. Period. Probably only Emustan, Nakim, Alice and ME!

PREVIOUSLY… 

**The headmaster broke the silence. "What terrible thing will happen to Emustan once he gathers all the Alice Crystal fragments anyway?"**

**Nakim closed her eyes. "It will be---Huh?"**

A sudden earthquake cut her off. The headmaster and Mr. Narumi lost their balance while objects in the tables fell and smashed to the floor.

**Mr. Narumi cried out aloud above the noise of all the falling objects, "What's happening?"**

**Suddenly, a black beam shot out of nowhere and struck Mr. Narumi and the headmaster unconscious as two crystal fragments float out of them and into the sky outside.**

**Nakim gasps, "N-no… It can't be… The Alice Crystal…" She opened her eyes. "It's complete!"**

**CHAPTER 7**:** Alice Crystal: Gem of Power and the Past!"**

Nakim rushes over to the fallen Mr. Narumi and headmaster. "_They lost their Crystal fragments."_

She turned around and felt a wave of power. "It's coming from outside."She rushed out and as she was running, Mikan inside her spoke, "_Nakim, are you sure it's really complete? What about the thing you told me earlier, the one we agreed to do? If that was true, the Alice Crystal wouldn't be really complete, wouldn't it?"_

Nakim answered, "_You're right. The 'complete' that I was saying earlier means only the outer form of the Alice Crystal. He had already gathered all of the fragments. The Alice Crystal only has half of its power now. He thinks it's fully complete at that stage but there's still one more thing missing, which is the thing I told you earlier. As long as he doesn't find and know about it, he can't use the Alice Crystal at full power. But… how did he manage to gather all the Crystal fragments at such a short time? Unless, he used his full power! But that will kill him! I have to stop him!"_

She saw the exit and went outside, finding herself face to face with the scene she tried very hard to prevent.

0-0-0-0-0

Natsume was carried into the bed in the hospital. He seemed to be wincing in pain and the doctors couldn't fathom why. 

A doctor approached Mr. Jinno and told him, "Natsume Hyuuga trips here in the hospital have become more frequent. And his condition seems to get a lot worse each time."

But as Mr. Jinno is about to answer him, Natsume suddenly screamed in pain and one of the helping nurses shouted and pointed out, "Oh my! He's glowing…and… and…"

The nurse wasn't able to finish her sentence. The glow turned into a blinding darkness and Emustan is back. His eyes, filled with anger and thirst for power, blasted all the people around him away. He seized the opportunity to get two Crystal fragments as well. That is, from Mr. Jinno and Ms. Serina. He smirked and said, "Only a few more to go"

He then went outside and started casting Shadow Magic at full power, spreading it across the entire school campus.

0-0-0-0-0

Nakim was horrified. Her worst fear was coming true. Emustan was surrounded by a dark aura, obviously from using full power Shadow Magic. Yet, he didn't seem exhausted. Which means, his power was at its fullest and he is able to control it.

Nakim cried, "Emustan!"

Emustan looked at her. He frowned and didn't reply. Instead, a globe of powerful magic materialized on his hands, floating and glowing in a white light. The globe of white light was easily distinguished apart from the entire black aura that surrounded him.

Meanwhile, a black figure can be seen backed against the wall, intently watching the entire scene between Emustan and Nakim. The figure smirked and said, "This should be interesting. This place will be reduced to nothing when this ends. And so will the both of them."

Emustan said, "Nakim, you're here. Don't you see what I have here on my hands? This is the Alice Crystal itself! And it's now under my command! I am the most powerful being now!"

Nakim looked at him. "No, Emustan. You aren't the most powerful being. What you're doing will not accomplish anything. You better stop this now. This is my last warning."

"Warning? Nakim, I have the Alice Crystal in my possession. What can you do to threaten me? And besides, if what you're saying right now is an attempt to get the Alice Crystal yourself, there's no need to worry. This is for the benefit of the both of us. I can protect you and you are protected. What-"

Nakim sent a blast of light from her hands at him forcing him to evade it. "I warned you and you didn't listen. If using force is the only way to make you understand, that's what I'll have to do."

Emustan looked like he was about to cry yet angry at the same time. _"Why Nakim? Why are you against me now?"_

He shouted, "Are you sure of your decision, Nakim? One blow from me and you might just die. With the Alice Crystal, I'm more powerful than you think."

Nakim readied herself, her hands started glowing with light. "I don't care if I die, Emustan. I'll do anything to make you understand."

Emustan said, "Fine." But deep inside him, he was reluctant.

Nakim felt the same. She wanted to cry but fought it back. She had to get Emustan to try to use the Alice Crystal. And then, she and Mikan will have to make the ultimate sacrifice. "_Mikan, there's no turning back now."_

She started off and sent a blast of light towards Emustan who easily dodged it. She sent another barrage of blasts but Emustan evaded them all. He wasn't retaliating. And the surroundings got the full blast of the attacks instead.

Nakim shouted, "Why aren't you fighting back, Emustan?"

"I-I can't fight you, Nakim. There's no way that I'll hurt you!", Emustan said.

Nakim mocked, "You can't? Oh my, Emustan. I never knew you were such a coward. You make a promise that you can't keep. And you said earlier that I might die. How can I die if you just evade my attacks and do not fight back? You have the Alice Crystal in your possession; you could have easily defeated me a while ago. _I'm sorry Emustan, this is the only way for you to avoid the curse."_

Emustan frowned. "No, Nakim I can't do that!"

Nakim shouted, tears now flowing from her eyes, "Do it, you coward! If not for me, then for yourself, if you don't want to be killed!"

Emustan looked confused. He sent out the Alice Crystal and tried to use it but he can't. There was nothing. "What's happening? Why can't I use it?"

Nakim sighed. "Emustan, that is because the Alice Crystal is still incomplete."

Emustan yelled, "Incomplete? But all the Alice Crystal fragments are gathered. How is that possible?" 

"The Alice Crystal isn't an empty mass of energy. It has its own core, a sphere of magic that completely balances it out", explained Nakim.

"Where is it?!"

"With me."

"What do you mean by that?"

"This girl I'm transmorphing with, Mikan, doesn't have a crystal fragment. You yourself noticed that the first time you saw me transmorph with her. Her so-called alice, nullification, is the core of the Alice Crystal itself. Just like the way her alice balances out in here, so does it balance the Alice Crystal. That means you can't use the Alice Crystal. And as long as I'm with her, you can't use her unless you defeat me or kill me. It's your choice, Emustan."

The mysterious black figure raised a hand and sent a wave of black energy towards Emustan, seemingly burning him. "Make this scene interesting. Stop all the dramatics and get on with it!", the figure hissed.

Emustan felt unbearable pain; it was as if he was being tortured by a mixture of knives, whips and any sharp object he could think off. The attack soon stopped and he slumped to the ground and struggled to get up. The black figure turned back and said, "Nakim, what you said to those two beings wasn't true. That isn't your plan. You know that those fools would never attempt something as stupid as that. Your real plan is what will take place now. Be glad that I helped you with it. However, the real excitement will begin AFTER all this fiasco. I only hope that you are ready by that time." A few minutes later, the figure was gone.

Nakim looked around. "Where did that come from? Only one person can do that but that person can't be here! Hmmm… I can't sense that person's energy. How odd."

She went over to Emustan and helped him up to his feet. He was hurt but not in the form of visible injuries. It was inside of him. His insides must be burning. That was the effect of that person's wave attack, after all. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to stop the act. "Emustan. I'm sorry about what I was saying earlier. I-I just wanted you to stop all of this because… because… I-I wanted to save you, Emustan!!! And I love you very much! Not just as a friend but like someone who is very close!". Tears continued falling from her eyes.

Emustan hugged her and said, "Nakim, I've always felt the same way for you, too. That's why I made a promise to protect you. Ugh!" He winced.

Nakim placed her hand on his cheek. "You're hurt. But my powers can't heal what's done to you. I need the Alice Crystal's powers, Emustan."

Emustan said, "Huh? But I can't just transfer it to you. Even if you have the core with you, I can only transfer it to someone who previously had it or gathered it. And I'm only the temporary and only keeper available."

And for the first time Nakim smiled. "Someone else was keeper before you. And I think you know that person very well."

"Nakim, i-is it y-you?!", Emustan said. He couldn't believe what he said.

"Bingo. Now, hurry and do it.", Nakim said.

"What? But how is that possible-"

Nakim shouted so loud that his eardrums almost got blasted. "Just do it, Emustan! I don't want you to die!"

"Fine, Nakim. You didn't have to shout", Emustan said, covering his ears with his shaking hands.

"You're not so stubborn after all", Nakim joked.

Emustan said, "Hahaha! Yeah, I know."

Nakim smiled. But deep inside her, she knew this was the last time she was going to be with him. "_Mikan, our plan is set to go in a few minutes. I'm sorry to have involved you in this but you're my only hope." _

Tired and hurt as he was, Emustan managed to transfer the glowing Alice Crystal to Nakim. She channeled her power into the crystal and it glowed even stronger than before. However, before she used the Alice Crystal to heal him, she asked, "Emustan, when you're completely healed, promise me that you'll always take care of yourself. You got that?"

Emustan became confused. "Huh?"

Nakim looked like she was trying to hold back her tears again. "Promise me, Emustan!"

Emustan became even more bewildered. "Sure, Nakim. Anything for you."

Nakim smiled and the tears she had been trying to hold back flowed freely. "Thank you, Emustan. And also promise me that you'll never hurt other people again."

"Of course."

"And stop using Shadow Magic, it's bad for you."

"I'll do as you say. But why do you sound so final? It's like you're saying a last will or something."

Nakim said, "Never mind. Now hold still for a while." More tears flowed from her eyes. The ultimate sacrifice was now set. 

She channeled more power into the Alice Crystal and it shot a green beam at Emustan. He began glowing at the same color and he felt better but he sensed something wrong with Nakim.

She looked like she was suffering and fading away. "What's happening, Nakim?" he asked.

"I guess I should owe you an explanation before I'm completely gone. This process should take some time so I can tell you now. I already told you that I was the previous keeper of the Alice Crystal. During the day that we were attacked by Shadow Pawns in the garden of blue roses, I used the Alice Crystal at full power to stop them. You didn't witness this; you were unconscious. I did manage to stop them but in order to make sure it didn't happen again, I shattered the Alice Crystal with my powers. It spread towards the whole universe. This place, as you already know, keeps together the blessed beings who has gotten a fragment of the Alice Crystal. But when I shattered the Alice Crystal, I put a curse on it", Nakim said sadly.

Emustan said fearfully, "A curse?" 

Nakim continued although she kept on fading, "Yes. A curse. When the Alice Crystal is returned to its original form again, the one who used it will die, naturally. It's just a good old curse. There are no complications. After that person's life is taken away, the Alice crystal will become normal again. But I really didn't expect you to gather the fragments of the Alice Crystal. I didn't intend the curse to take effect on you. I don't want you to die, that's why I'm taking this curse. Really funny, the one who set the curse is the same one who will take it. And the last Crystal fragment that I used before they all totally disappeared is the healing fragment. It's the same one I'm using on you right now. Ah, the irony of life. But then, life's like that."

"What did you say? Nakim stop it; don't be stupid! Sacrificing yourself won't do anything", Emustan yelled.

Nakim said, "Won't do anything? Emustan, has nothing of what I just said make any sense to you? If I take this curse, it will be gone completely. Then you can have the Alice Crystal without any problems."

Emustan almost screamed. "Nakim, don't do it! I need you! I don't want to lose you!" And he hugged her so tight and didn't let her go.

Nakim looked shocked. "_No, if this goes on, both of us will be affected by the curse."_

She tried to shake him off but he wouldn't. But she noticed something. She was no longer fading. And in fact, seemed to be coming back. "_What's happening? Why isn't the curse taking effect yet?"_

The Alice Crystal hovered above the two of them and released an intense light. With the core now with it, it now has a spirit and mind of its own. And it seemed to be soothing the both of them. Inside her mind, the Alice Crystal was showing her the fun moments she had with Emustan. "_The Alice Crystal is showing me a reason to live."_

Meanwhile, in Emustan's mind, the same thing was happening. "_Nakim, don't die on me! I wish that there are more moments like these! I want to be with you!"_

The Alice Crystal stops releasing the intense light and a beam shot out to Nakim. She felt as if she was going to be alive again. The beam stopped. Emustan released his grip on her.

Nakim said, "I think it would be better if we just let the Alice Crystal remain as fragments."

Emustan smiled. "I think so, too."

The Alice Crystal also seemed to agree and hovered farther up.

Nakim smiled back at Emustan. "During that day, I shattered the Alice Crystal alone. Now that you're here with me, it's better if the both of us do it."

They pointed their forefinger at the Alice Crystal and sent energy to it. The Alice Crystal glowed brightly again before shattering into tiny fragments and scattered across the whole Academy, returning to the rightful keepers. The core, however, fluttered down inside Nakim.

The sky became peaceful again and their surroundings became clear. However, not everything is returned to calmness.

Nakim and Emustan looked at each other intently. Suddenly, Nakim hugged Emustan and said, "Thank you for saving me, Emustan. And I'm sorry for what I did."

"No, it isn't your fault. I should be the one to say sorry for gathering the fragments of the Alice Crystal without knowing that the one who'll end up being hurt is you," Emustan said. But he began shaking strangely and fell to the ground. "Uhh… What the-"

Nakim bent down and said, "Oh no… The imperfect transmorphing is now taking the bad side effect. You have to attempt a communication with Natsume Hyuuga, the being you possessed to stop this."

"I'll t-try", he said before focusing his mind. He sighed dejectedly. "I can't. He doesn't accept me."

Nakim said, "What can we do? At this rate, both of you will-" she didn't finish her sentence. Inside her mind, someone communicated with her. She nodded. And she transmorphed back into Mikan. "I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you. I can help you but you have to focus your will and mind so that Natsume can hear me."

Emustan agreed and said, "Okay." He focused his mind, which was difficult, considering that he was shaking. Nakim said calmly, "Natsume, don't be afraid. I'm here. Don't fight him. He means no harm. Calm down, Natsume!"

Emustan immediately stopped shaking. Mikan continued, "Now Natsume, you have to focus your mind, too. You'll be out soon. Just trust that boy you're seeing."

Meanwhile, inside Emustan, Natsume hears Mikan's voice. He tries to find out where she is but decides to just follow her instructions. He sees a boy coming to him and he asks, "Who are you?"

Emustan grinned, "Don't worry. You'll know when you follow what you hear."

Outside, Emustan slowly transmorphs back into Natsume. He sees Mikan staring at him and almost fell over backwards.

"Huh? What happened? Who's that guy? What's he doing here? Why are we outside the Academy building?", a bewildered Natsume asked Mikan.

"I'll explain. But first we have to get back inside the Academy", Mikan answered, smiling.

"Whatever.", Natsume said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mew: HOORAY readers! The chapter is finished! Whoa, CrystalKitten here wants to explain something.

**CrystalKitten: Yup, just wanted you to know about what we said earlier about the climax of the story. Surprise, surprise, this doesn't mean the story itself is ending. The climax of the FIRST PART of the story has ended and this is it. This only means that-"**

**Mew: That the story continues on to its second part!**

**CrystalKitten: And this time, I'll be introducing the three mysterious characters that are not yet highlighted, the TWO TRANSFORMUS AND THE MYSTERIOUS BLACK FIGURE! Although what happened here in this chapter doesn't seem to be action, the next part will be. Wait for it! Be ready for non-stop action and adventure plus romance in the next part! Thank you, readers, for having read my story this far. Thank you.**

**Mew: Thank you readers! And now, since you already know that there will be a next chapter, I'll now be continuing my job. The next chapter title is, "New Adventure: Nakim Disappears!**


	8. New Adventure: Nakim Disappears!

Mew: The 8th chapter of the Alice Crystal Chronicles is finally here!

CrystalKitten: Yep, just like we said last chapter. All right, readers, there is one thing to note here, though. This is indeed the 8th chapter of the story but it is more or less, the second part of the story, seeing as the story's flow changed a bit. So this naturally means that my summary will change. But this summary is only for the second part only. And there will be no record of the last lines of the previous chapter. Oh, and I will be revealing something you all expect here in the story.. Check out below. Okay, say it Mew.

Mew: Things returned to normal at the Academy after the Alice Crystal incident. But Natsume Hyuuga now knows about the Alice Crystal and Nakim and Emustan and he feels uneasy about it. He also slowly realizes his feelings for Mikan and Emustan urges him to confess to make things work out. But a new dark force rises again and puts the two girls in danger. Things heat up with the appearance of the two Transformus! Are they friend or foe? Read on to find out!

CrystalKitten: Clap! Clap! Excellent, Mew!

Mew: Ah…

CrystalKitten: Okay, readers, that's it! The new summary. More action and romance here. And I would like to say thank you for reviewing my story and thank you for having read it this far. I know that my first chapter was a bit off because I've never been good at introductions. So, thank you. Anyway, let's stop beating around the bush and start this chapter!

Mew: Beating the bush?!

CrystalKitten: Another idiom… Let's just start the story!

Mew: Gotcha! We do not own Gakuen Alice. We do have Nakim, Emustan, Alice, the two Transformus and the mysterious black figure. If you want to be with them, ask CrystalKitten.

**CHAPTER 8: New Adventure: Nakim Disappears!**

Three days have passed since the incident at the Alice Academy when the Alice Crystal was shattered. Everything was back to normal at the Academy; structures were fixed, classes resumed and the piles of homework returned. Everyone also went back to his or her old ways and all the students have to endure classes again.

Well, not everyone.

Natsume Hyuuga thought as he leaned against the Sakura tree, protecting him from the sunset's glaring rays. Three days ago, Mikan had just told him about some ancient gem, children of gods and goddesses who are very powerful. And one of those children is with him.

He hated it because he didn't like another person inside of him that is able to read his mind.

"NATSUME!"

No, this voice doesn't belong to the one inside him. It was someone else's. An annoying girl, to be exact.

"NATSUME! NATSU-Acck!"

Natsume fell on the grass. He felt the grass tickle the back of his head. Something was weighing on him and he couldn't get up. He looked up and instead of seeing the sky, he saw Mikan Sakura's face. Her eyes were staring at him.

"Get off! You're so heavy!" he shouted.

Mikan gulped. "S-s-sorry, Natsume!" She stood up.

"What happened?" Natsume asked.

"I-I tripped over a rock."

"Typical of you. But I suppose having another person inside of you has made you clumsier."

Mikan yelled, "It's not like that!"

Natsume ignored her. "What do you want anyway, screaming my name out loud like there's some emergency?"

"Well, you see… it's… because… Umm…"

"What?"

"You skipped class again!"

"And…?"

"And it's wrong! You shouldn't skip class!"

Natsume now shouted, "And what business is it of yours if I skip class?"

"It's because I care! You are my partner! And I have to abide by the rules!"

"Then don't go by the rules! Just leave me alone in here!"

Mikan was at the end of her patience. "FINE! Be that way." She turned around and started to walk away. But she suddenly stopped and looked back at Natsume. Natsume became surprised. She said, "I'm sorry for shouting at you. It's just that I was worried something might have happened to you, that's why you weren't in class. I'm sorry." She went back inside the school.

Natsume look bewildered. Five seconds ago they were quarreling and then she suddenly said sorry? It was not like her. Usually, they would continue quarreling until they attract attention and she would make her voice louder. What just happened?

"Hey, why did you do that to her?"

It was Emustan's voice, echoing inside Natsume's head.

"What?" Natsume answered back.

"Well, she was hurt because of what you said, idiot. Honestly, you are even more of an idiot than she is."

Natsume groaned. That's why he hated Emustan inside his body. He was always making him feel guilty. But he couldn't just let him go away.

"I thought that you liked her, Natsume."

Natsume didn't reply. He tried changing the subject. "So how do you know she's hurt of what I said? She said sorry. Or are you telling me one of your powers is mind-reading?"

"Stupid. Don't you remember? Whenever Mikan and you are together, Nakim and I can communicate telepathically. You can't read our minds that way, of course. Nakim told me Mikan was hurt because of what you said."

"Hmm."

"Oh yeah, there's one more thing Nakim told me."

"What?"

"Mikan likes you."

"WH-WHAT?!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mikan continued running inside the school until she was finally inside her room. She is still a one-star student but she was fine with it.

She dressed in her pajamas and went to her bed. She stared at the ceiling, thinking about what happened earlier.

"Are you still worried about him, Mikan?"

"Nakim, I…"

"I know you are. But he might still be having difficulty adjusting to Emustan, that's why he said that. Just give him time. If you really like him, don't pressure him."

"I guess so."

"Don't worry. I talked to Emustan earlier and he told me that apparently, Natsume likes you, too.

"Huh?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hotaru Imai is in her laboratory, working on a late-night invention. She sighed and decided to go to sleep as it was getting late.

She walked off toward her bed but as she was about to lie down in bed, she felt pain coursing through her body. She was shaking uncontrollably. She wanted to scream for help but the pain prevents her from even standing. She slumped to the ground and she was soon covered by a blinding flash of light.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Still can't believe it, can you?"

Natsume sighed as he lay at his bed.

"Both of you like each other. This is so interesting."

Natsume shouted, "No, it's not interesting!"

"Ah, hot-headed again, are you? You know, it's a good thing I'm here or you might explode from too much heat from your head and your body. Hahahaha!"

"It's not funny! Will you stop bugging me and just let me go off to sleep?

"Before you sleep, can you at least answer my question?"

"What?"

"You like Mikan but why can't you at least tell her your feelings?

"I'm not going to do something as stupid as that."

"But what if something bad happens? What if in the future, you will never see her again?"

"Why are you asking such awkward questions? There's no way she'll disappear overnight. Besides, that's your second question already. Now, just leave me sleep in peace."

"Fine, Natsume."

0-0-0-0-0-0

The full moon shone on Mikan's room as midnight struck. She was having a wonderful dream.

But Nakim's frightened voice resonated inside her head, "Mikan! Wake up! We're in danger!"

Mikan sat up on her bed, confused. "Huh? Nakim? What's wrong?"

"We're in trouble, Mikan! Let me come out!"

"Huh? All right."

Mikan closed her eyes and concentrated. A flash of light surrounded her and Nakim came out. She set her eyes on the door of the room. Minutes later, the door got blasted into pieces and a girl with short light gray hair and purple eyes stepped into the room.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Nakim. I knew you were here. It was a mistake to appear. That's how I sensed your power", the light gray-haired girl said.

"What do you want? How did you get here?"

"Transmorphing, of course. The four of us can do it, anytime we want to."

"But there are some things you need to consider."

"I couldn't care less. And anyway, that's not your real question."

"Fine. You read my mind. Why did you do _that_ to Emustan? Why?"

"The scene was too boring."

"What? But your power is…"

The girl looked serious now. "Too much? I know. But I didn't come here to answer your questions, silly. Three days have passed and not a single thing is happening. I'm here to make things interesting. I want to see something good. And I've got just the right idea."

Nakim took a step back. "Wh-What are you planning to do?"

"Well, Emustan's the only one who can do some real action and there's only one way to spur him", the girl said. One of her hands began glowing with a purple aura. "Sorry, Nakim."

A purple beam shot out and went straight toward Nakim. She released a beam of light from her own hands but the purple beam easily went through it and hit her.

She felt her insides burning and screamed in agon. "Wh-why, my friend? I kn-know that yo-your father was th-the leader o-of the Sh-Shadow P-pawns. I don't be-believe th-that you came h-here only to m-make th-things in-interesting, a-aren't you?" She then slumped to the ground, hurt and unconscious.

The girl went to Nakim and said, "You are smart, indeed. But not strong. That recent encounter with the Alice Crystal took away half of your powers. It will be quite some time before you get them back. But with this…"

She released another purple beam at Nakim and it enveloped her in a purple sphere before disappearing.

The girl smirked. "I need to arrange a few things before I go". She shot a beam at the door and it returned to its original shape, looking new. She used her magic on the room and everything became neat and clean. She snapped her fingers and she became covered in a purple sphere and then vanished. But before she completely disappeared, "Put up a good show, Emustan."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Natsume was shaking on his bed. He opened his eyes groggily.

Emustan suddenly shouted inside his head, "Natsume, I can't sense Nakim's power! It's completely gone! I have a bad feeling about this!"

"I'm sleepy now. Let's check it tomorrow."

"B-but… Natsume!"

Natsume drifted back to sleep.

The next day, Natsume woke up and got dressed. He then proceeded to the classroom.

But, to his surprise, all the students were huddled in one corner, apparently talking about something.

He went over to them out of curiousity. They all jumped at the sight of him.

He asked, "What?"

Yuu answered, "You scared us!"

Anna said, "Yeah!"

Natsume became confused. "What are you talking about?"

Kokoroyomi answered, "Well, you see, earlier this morning, it was reported that umm…"

Natsume was getting impatient. "What is it?"

Ruka said, "Mikan and Hotaru are missing."

Natsume shouted, "What did you say?!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Mew: End of Chapter 8!**

**CrystalKitten: Yes, readers, I know you are probably bursting to ask why the title says "Nakim Disappears" and yet it's Hotaru and Mikan who are gone. There wasn't enough space, that's all. Sorry!**

**Mew: Hehehehe….**

**CrystalKitten: But anyway, you might already have a shrewd idea why Hotaru and Mikan are missing. There are so many clues pointing out to it. But let's just see in the next chapter, shouldn't we?**

**Mew: Next chapter is entitled: "Confession and a Quest!"**


	9. Confession and a Quest!

Mew: This is the 9th chapter of the Alice Crystal Chronicles!

CrystalKitten: Hahaha, it sure was difficult to find time to write my ninth chapter. I may have been writing my story a bit too fast but I have summer journalism class and I haven't had too much time on my schedule but anyway I found time to slip through and write the ninth chapter! Unfortunately, though, this chapter will be shorter than the last chapters.

Mew: Ohh…

CrystalKitten: 8th chapter sure was one heck of a cliffhanger and yet, readers, it sure is obvious to you now who the other Transformus are. Well, read on to confirm your theories!

Mew: Gakuen Alice does not belong to us! But Nakim, Emustan, Alice and the two other Transformus approached us one day and agreed to be friends with us: 

PREVIOUSLY… 

**Natsume became confused. "What are you talking about?"**

**Kokoroyomi answered, "Well, you see, earlier this morning, it was reported that umm…"**

**Natsume was getting impatient. "What is it?"**

**Ruka said, "Mikan and Hotaru are missing."**

**Natsume shouted, "What did you say?!"**

**CHAPTER 9: Confession and a Quest!**

Natsume wished what he heard was wrong.

But reality gripped him. Emustan did say something weird last night but he just shrugged it off and went back to sleep. If only, he had listened to Emustan. If only, he thought there was something happening to Mikan back then and she was in danger. If only, If only, If only…

"Natsume? Is there something wrong?", Ruka asked.

"Huh? No, nothing. Hey, I'm going out for a while. See you later", Natsume said.

He pushed the door open and quickly dashed outside, leaving his classmates wondering what he was up to.

Ruka, on the other hand, frowned and shot a glare at the door where Natsume went out.

He turned to his classmates and said, "I've got to go somewhere. Don't worry, I won't take too long." He dashed out of the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Natsume ran in the corridors, ignoring looks of other people who are confused as to why he is in a hurry.

Emustan was speaking inside his head, "I told you something was wrong last night! I couldn't sense Nakim's power! And if Nakim is gone, so will Mikan! What if something bad happened to them?"

But Natsume wasn't even listening. He had stopped running.

He was standing outside the door of Mikan's room. He grasped the doorknob and tried to turn it but the door won't budge.

"It's locked, Natsume."

"Yeah. I'll burn it down."

"No! Don't! What do you think people would say if they see the charred remains of the door of Mikan's room? They would suspect you! Let me out and I'll do what I can."

Although he was a bit reluctant, Natsume let Emustan out.

Emustan touched the door. He felt himself cringe. "This door has a feel of magic used on it."

He closed his eyes and concentrated. The door glowed and he passed through it like a ghost. He stepped into the room and before him was the strangest sight he ever saw.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In a place far away, the light gray-haired girl sat on a purple sofa and gazed at a purple crystal ball on her hands, which showed Emustan.

"Let's see how far you'll go on this quest, Emustan. Oh, and I wonder if you can solve that clue I left behind. Let's see if you can reach my lair!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Emustan was rooted to the spot. He was still overcome by shock of what he was seeing.

The room was neat and clean. That is, in the eyes of someone who wasn't a Transformus.

But Emustan is a Transformus and he could see clearly beneath all the neatness, a message written in purple scrawled across the wall at the far end of the room.

**The one you are looking for is in a place you must find** **The identity of this place is made of two words you must guess** **However, if your will is strong and you are ready to face peril**

_**Use these clues and you can find what you seek**_

_**First, take note the 5**__**th**__** and the 7**__**th**__** dye of the arc of the sky**_

_**The 5**__**th**__** is the first yet the 7**__**th**__** is stronger**_

_**Despite the two words, you must turn them into a solid one**_

And thus you get your first word of the riddle 

_**Second, think of a place often depicted high and tall**_

_**The setting of fantasies and tales**_

_**The first word and its kind are abundant in this place**_

_**The second word is now in your hands**_

_**Now combine the first and the second word and utter it loud**_

_**A guide will appear and take you to the location you seek**_

_**But beware; danger awaits you and your life is at risk**_

_**This is a challenge of life and power**_

"_**Put up a good show, Emustan"**_

Emustan couldn't take his eyes off the riddle scribbled on the wall. What shocked him was why his name was written there.

0-0-0-0-0-0

In the classroom, Kokoroyomi approached Yuu and whispered, "Yuu, Natsume and Ruka are acting weird today."

Yuu answered, "Yeah, I know. I wonder if something happened between them? Do you know?"

Kokoroyomi frowned, "For some strange reason, I can't read their minds. It's as if something is blocking me out."

"Oh? But Natsume and Ruka do not have any alice that can block out your mind-reading", Yuu said.

Kokoroyomi said, "Actually, the first time I couldn't read their minds was three days ago, after all those students with their alices taken were back to normal."

"What?"

"That's true. And I have a bad feeling about what's happening. I don't like it", Kokoroyomi added.

Anna and Nonoko approached Yuu and asked, "How come our teacher isn't here yet?"

Yuu replied, "Huh? Oh, I remember now, Mr. Narumi told me they were going to Mikan and Hotaru's room today for investigation before class. I guess they're taking their time."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Emustan read the riddle carefully. "What could it mean?"

Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching.

"Oh no! Someone's coming!"

He closed his eyes and concentrated. He glowed in a red light and after a few seconds, he disappeared just as the door opened. Mr. Narumi holding a key, along with the other teachers.

Mr. Narumi said, "We checked their rooms twice and no sign of forced entry. What could have been the cause of their disappearance?"

Meanwhile, Emustan reappeared under the Sakura tree. "Whew! That was close! But that riddle… Huh? You want to come out, Natsume? Fine."

Natsume came out. He sat down under the Sakura tree. "So, since when did you have teleportation powers?"

"Huh? Oh, that, in my life, I've tried to learn all kinds of magic. Teleportation was one of them. But it requires a lot of magic. My magic's a bit low right now."

"So, they're missing."

"I hate to admit it but, yeah. Natsume, what now? That riddle is quite difficult and it may take a while for us to solve it. And that other student that is missing, what's her name?

"Hotaru. Mikan's best friend."

"Best friend huh? Odd for both of them to disappear at the same time. Anyway, let's talk about this later. You should get back to class."

"Yeah."

Natsume stood up and started walking towards the school. But inside him, he felt sadness. "_I like you, Mikan. But you're gone before I can tell you. Will you ever come back?"_

On top of the school building, a young boy with dark brown hair and green eyes stood and watched Natsume walking towards the school.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Mew: The 9****th**** chapter is finished!**

**CrystalKitten: Okay, readers, I'm sorry for the rush but my class will be finished next week. My update will be by that time then. But don't worry, here's a little assignment for fun. See if you can guess the answer to the riddle. Tell me in your reviews. The one who can guess the answer, well, something good will happen. And Mew won't tell the title of the next chapter yet because it contains the answer to the riddle. Thank you very much for reading the 9****th**** chapter!**

**Mew: See ya!**


	10. Journey to the Amethyst Castle!

Mew: Hello! Here we are at the tenth chapter of Alice Crystal Chronicles!

CrystalKitten: Yes. Here we are finally. I've been thinking a lot lately, of how the flow of the story is going a bit too fast with me rushing in updating my stories. And this chapter will be all about how Natsume and Emustan find the answer to the riddle.

Mew: Uh-huh.

CrystalKitten: About the last chapter, I did say that I will be giving the answer to the riddle here and so I will. Congratulations to –minshall, anonymous reader, for getting the second word of the answer! The answer is…

Mew: AMETHYST CASTLE! See below!

CrystalKitten: Amethyst is a blue violet jewel. We all know the answer now but the Gakuen Alice characters don't. So the first part might be a bit confusing. Now on to the story!

Mew: We do not own Gakuen Alice.

**CHAPTER 10: Journey to the Amethyst Castle!**

Natsume was getting worried.

Emustan had just told him some weird riddle and the answer seemed to be the name of the place where Mikan and Nakim are.

It was all too strange. Why would anyone do that?

His mind was filled with thoughts of the odd happenings that he didn't notice Ruka sit beside him.

"Hey, Natsume."

No reply.

"Natsume."

"…"

"Natsume!"

"……"

"NATSUME!"

"Huh?"

Ruka looked worriedly at Natsume. "Natsume, you look like you have your head in the clouds."

"Clouds?"

"And you don't get idioms. What's wrong with you?"

At this, Natsume finally noticed Ruka. "Hey, Ruka! Where have you been? You weren't here when I came back."

"Oh! I went somewhere. Don't worry."

"Fine. Anyway, I've got to go now. I'm sorry but I just don't feel well today. See you tomorrow." He stood up and started to walk away.

But Ruka held him back. "Wait Natsume! I've got something to ask."

Natsume looked back. "What?"

Ruka smiled. "Tell me Natsume, do you like jewels?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Ruka?

"Are you fond of jewels, Natsume? Jewels are precious, you know. Do you like them?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because they're just objects."

"Are you sure of that, Natsume? I believe you like jewels. You're just not sure of yourself. In fact, a certain jewel you like is in danger right now."

"What are you playing at, Ruka? Just get straight to the point." 

"That's up for you to find out. Sorry for asking though but I think it's vital that you get it. Because it might just be the solution to a problem you have right now. Anyway, I have something to do too so, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

Ruka ran off with a smile on his face. "_You should be able to guess the answer from what I told you. I'll get ready tonight."_

Natsume stared at the direction where Ruka ran off. "_Why did he ask such an odd question? What was that all about?"_

0-0-0-0-0

Natsume was back in his room, his mind still swirling with thoughts of Mikan and what Ruka just said. _"Why did he ask me about jewels? Maybe he was using jewels in a symbolic way?"_

Jewel. This word kept ringing in his head.

"A precious jewel was in danger? But the one in danger is Mikan. But she's not… Wait. Maybe Ruka knows something about this. No, that's impossible. But what he said was too much of a coincidence.

"Want me to help you, Natsume?"

Natsume grunted. "Emustan…"

"You know, what your best friend said is quite odd, don't you think? Both of you were talking about something else when he suddenly asked that question. Is he always like that?"

"No." 

"I haven't told you about this because I thought it's just my imagination but I have an odd feeling every time you're near that best friend of yours."

"And what's your point?"

"What he said rings a bell. I feel like I've heard that phrase when I was young."

"I don't count on it. I feel you have a poor memory."

"Hey! I'm telling the truth! Jewel refers to girls! And a precious jewel to you will be Mikan, right?"

"Shut up."

"I hate it when you're hotheaded. Why can't you admit it, huh?"

"That's not the reason! It's because Mikan and your girlfriend Nakim are in danger!"

"Hey! Hey! Nakim isn't my girlfriend. Anyway, about the riddle, have you thought about the arc of the sky?

"I've been thinking that it's a rainbow but I don't get the "5th and 7th dye."

"Maybe it's the color! The 5th color is blue and the 7th, is it Indigo?"

"Violet! Honestly, you don't even know that?"

"So the riddle says we must combine the 5th and 7th dye, so that's… Blue Violet? It seems so laughably simple. There's got to be more."

"How about the part, "the setting of fantasies and tales?"

"Fortress?"

"No. Fantasies and tales? Maybe…'

"Castle?"

"Probably. But I don't get, 'the first word and its kind are abundant in this place?' Does that mean we have to get the first word first?"

"No. If Castle is correct, what would be abundant in it?"

"Hmm…"

"People? Soldiers? Maids? Kings? Queens? Princes? Princesses?"

"Those are ALL PEOPLE Emustan! You're getting to be a bit repetitive you know. Can't you think of something else?"

"Horses? Knights?"

"Be logical. What would blue violet have to do with horses and knights?"

"Well, crowns?"

"No. Wait. Hmm… Ah! That's it!"

"What's it?" 

"Jewels!"

"Hmm… Yeah, you're right. But we have another problem. What about that blue violet thing?"

"…"

"Natsume, maybe, just maybe…"

"What?"

"I think I know…"

"Well?"

"The answer. As well as Mikan and Nakim's whereabouts."

"What is it? Tell me!"

"The riddle says the answer is two words. If the second word is Castle, that mus mean blue violet is wrong. We need to change it to one word. But the riddle specifically said 'a solid one'. And one of the answers we came up is solid which is…" 

"Jewel?"

"That's right. We must think of 'a blue violet jewel'. And I think I know. I couldn't believe I didn't realize it earlier. There is an actual place whose name is the answer to the riddle."

"What?"

"It's a place called… the Amethyst Castle."

"Amethyst… Castle?"

"That's right, Natsume Hyuuga! Or should I congratulate both you and your Transformus Emustan?" 

It was someone else who spoke. Natsume stood up and looked around but there was nobody there.

"Natsume, quick! Let me out!" Emustan's words echoed through his head.

"Huh? What?"

But it was too late. A strong breeze swept through the room. A boy with brown hair and green eyes entered the room through the window. He looked at Natsume and smiled.

But Natsume looked like he was about to kill. "Who are you? How did you get here? How did you know about Emustan?"

"Whoa! One question at a time. But then since answering some of your questions is one of my tasks, I'll do it. I know about Emustan because I'm like him."

"You're… a Transformus?"

"That's right. My name is Akur." 

"I don't care who you are! Tell me how you got in here! You used your magic?"

"No. Your window was open so I entered in. It just seemed a bit dramatic and creepy to you."

"Well, what's your purpose?"

"I'm the guide who will take you to the place you seek". The boy smiled.

"What? Are you the one who wrote that riddle?"

"No. I'm on someone's orders. I'm only following. Anyway, since you figured out the answer to the riddle, I'll be taking you to the Amethyst Castle!"

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because I'm your best friend." He shone in a blinding flash of light and instead of the boy, there stood…

Natsume couldn't believe his eyes. "Ruka?"

Ruka frowned. "Natsume, I can't believe you had difficulty figuring out the answer to that riddle. If I hadn't given you that clue, you would have never thought it was serious."

"Clue?"

"The jewels. It was a clue. Anyway, since you figured out the answer, my mistress abides by her word."

Ruka transmorphed into the brown-haired boy. "I will now take you to the Amethyst Castle. But first, let Emustan out."

"Fine."

Natsume transmorphed into Emustan. "Akur, why are you doing this?"

"I have my reasons. Let's go!"

They both glowed in a bright light and disappeared into the night.

0-0-0-0-0

**Mew: This is the end of the 10****th**** chapter!**

**CrystalKitten: This chapter is long but it's entirely about how Natsume and Emustan find out the answer to the riddle and the introduction of our new character, Akur. He's a Transformus, who's taken over Ruka! Are you all sensing a best friend showdown?**

**Mew: Wow!**

**CrystalKitten: We'll find out in the next chapters, of course! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Mew: Next chapter title: "The Fourth Transformus!"**


	11. The Fourth Transformus

Mew: Yay! It's the 11th chapter of the Alice Crystal Chronicles!

CrystalKitten: Yes. Well, I've been inspired to write a lot after being able to watch Gakuen Alice and Ayashi no Ceres DVDs from my sister. It made me remember my ideas. So here's a very long 11th chapter for you!

Mew: We do not own Gakuen Alice!

**PREVIOUSLY…**

**Ruka transmorphed into the brown-haired boy. "I will now take you to the Amethyst Castle. But first, let Emustan out."**

"**Fine."**

**Natsume transmorphed into Emustan. "Akur, why are you doing this?"**

"**I have my reasons. Let's go!"**

**They both glowed in a bright light and disappeared into the night.**

CHAPTER 11: The Fourth Transformus 

Dawn was coming.

Emustan opened his eyes. He sat up. "_Ugh… I feel all groggy and sleepy… What the… I'm lying on the ground… What are these… leaves?!"_

He stood up. There were trees around him. The soil was covered with a layer of leaves. Faint light from the sun passed through the canopy of trees. He was in a forest.

"How did I get here? Oh yeah, last night…"

Flashback…

Emustan and Akur suddenly reappeared in front of a huge forest. Crows cawed and flapped their black wings in flocks. Some of the trees were bare and eerie. Twigs and fallen leaves littered the ground. The forest path seemed misty.

Emustan looked at Akur. "W-we have to go through there?"

Akur replied, "Are you afraid?"

Emustan became angry. "Afraid? Of course not! But you have transportation powers. Why not use it?"

Akur looked at Emustan. "I have limits. Honestly, you've forgotten about that? I can only travel like this twice a day. I need to conserve the other chance for tomorrow. And also, this walk will give you a chance to think and remember what you have to do."

Emustan asked, "What… I have to do?"

Akur became irritated. "Let's just go already." He started walking.

Emustan hurried over to him. "Wait, Akur!"

"What do you want?"

"I've never forgotten about you because you're my friend, Akur. But why are you doing this? Why are you working for…"

"Muzzle it! Do I have to repeat myself, Emustan? I told you I have my reasons. Now drop the subject and let's go."

End of Flashback…

"Hmm, and then when we were tired, I slept up on a tree branch… Wait! Then why did I wake up on the ground? Oh no… Did I…"

"Yes, you fell down the tree, Emustan."

"Eh?"

Akur was standing on a branch in a tree near Emustan. "Last night, you were snoring and you were practically drooling. And you were talking in your sleep. I think it was like "FOOOOOOD!" or something. You rolled a bit and you lost balance and fell down. I noticed this and stopped you with my powers before you hit the ground full force. I thought that maybe I should get you back up the tree but you might wake up if I did so I left you there on the ground." He jumped down from the tree. "And now you woke up."

Emustan turned red from embarrassment. "Wh-what are you saying? Stop kidding, Akur!" 

"It wasn't a joke. That's what really happened last night. Your snoring scared the crows."

"… Gulp… I'll never live it down… Hey, Akur…"

"I won't tell anyone, if that's what you want."

"Whew…"

Akur looked sternly at Emustan. "Now, enough with this. Let's go. We're almost at the end of the forest." He pointed at a path.

Emustan turned to the way Akur was pointing. There was light from what seemed like a way out of the forest.

"But first, let me ask you. Are you ready?"

Emustan looked at Akur questioningly. "What are you saying?"

"Have you forgotten the real purpose of this journey?"

"I… I have to save Nakim."

"Yes, you came to do that. And you know what's in store for you."

"…"

"Do you still want to continue?"

"What are you saying? I have to save Nakim, no matter what!"

"Fine. Let's go. My mistress awaits you."

They started walking down the path Akur pointed. When they reached the end, they were in…

Emustan gasped. "A beach?"

"Yeah."

The tranquil scene of the beach was completely the opposite of the spooky forest. The sea was sparkling clear and the sand felt warm. It was like they came from hell and went to paradise.

"Wait. When you transported the both of us last night, why didn't you just make us appear here?"

"Well, it's… because I got a little side-tracked. And besides, at least I got to see your show in the forest."

Emustan blushed. "Th-that…"

"Don't worry, just as I said, I won't tell anyone."

"Uff… You better not…"

"Are you trying to intimidate me? You will be the one threatened when I tell your secret."

"Don't even think about it!"

"Are you trying to argue with me?"

"I think we are already fighting." 

"You!" 

But the peaceful waters of the sea suddenly turned violent and a giant whirlpool appeared.

Emustan looked at the whirlpool. "What the-?"

"He's here at last."

"Huh? Who?"

"Komiyo!"

"Wh-what? That monster pet of yours?"

Akur looked at him, enraged. "What did you say?!"

"N-nothing. _Boy, how can I forget that Akur hates having his pet insulted? But what I said was true. That "pet" of his is worse than a monster."_

The whirlpool slowly disintegrated revealing a giant dark blue sea serpent with vicious fangs. It became ecstatic upon seeing Akur and quickly swam towards the beach, sending out a huge wave towards the beach and drenching the two boys in the process. Akur patted it on the head and the huge monster acted like a kitten.

Emustan sweat dropped. "_How can he stand being around that hideous… thing? How can he even call it a pet?"_

The sea serpent stared at Emustan. He straightened up and shivered. "_Why… Why is it looking at me like that? This is scary…"  
_

Akur approached Emustan. "Come on, let's go." He climbed on to Komiyo's back.

"Why are you riding on him?"

"Well, he's our transportation to the bottom of the sea."

"The bottom of the sea?"

"That's where the Amethyst Castle is located. Don't you know?"

"Of course, I know. But…"

"Are you afraid to ride on Komiyo? What about that commitment of yours? Are you backing out?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Then get up here." 

Emustan gulped. He slowly approached Komiyo and steadily climbed on its back. "Whew…"

Komiyo roared.

"Waaaaah! What's happening?"

"Komiyo is preparing to dive. Hmm… Just as I thought, you are afraid."

"N-no. I-I'm n-not a-af-afraid." 

"You don't say it like you mean it."

"It's just that, your pet might try to eat me."

"Komiyo won't do that. You won't, right?" He patted the serpent's back. It let out a huge bellow.

"Gulp… Wait, this pet of yours can't travel long, right?"

"Yeah, that's why I conserved my transportation powers. I'm gonna transfer it to Komiyo. All right, get a good grip. Here we go!"

The mighty serpent roared again and dived under the sea.

0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile, in the Academy, teachers were in a bad situation. It was reported that Natsume and Ruka were missing.

Mr. Jinno was still stern. "What in the world is happening?"

Mr. Misaki asked, "You don't think this has some connection to the first disappearance of Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai?" 

Mr. Narumi answered, "Probably. But we don't have proof. We don't have a clue on where they are."

Ms. Serina asked, "But it's a bit odd that they just suddenly disappeared, don't you think?"

"Hmm…"

In elementary school Class B, all the students were unusually quiet. Every single one of them was worried about their four missing classmates.

Yuu was the one who was the most upset about his classmates' disappearance. Koko went over to him and patted him on the back. Sumire and other fangirls was crying because of Natsume and Ruka. Anna and Nonoko were also concerned about Mikan.

"I wonder if they're all right."

"But why did they disappear in the first place?

"That is strange."

"I hope they're safe."

0-0-0-0-0

In the sea, Komiyo's cries echoed through the waters. Akur and Emustan were riding on its back. They were surrounded in a green aura that allowed them to breath underwater.

"We've been traveling for quite a while now. And Komiyo is very fast. We'll be there before you know it."

"Hey, Akur."

"What?"

"I was wondering who your mistress is."

"I'm sorry, Emustan but that's a secret. You'll find out when we get there."

"Why are you like that? Secrets, secrets… Why can't you tell me something? Why do I have to find out all the answers to my questions when we get there? Why?"

"…"

"Answer me! What is going on? Why is everything a secret?"

"I… I… Emustan! Stop asking such a stupid question!"

"Wh-what?" 

"You keep pestering me with questions whose answers I don't know! You think I know everything?! I don't! I'm just like you, Emustan! I'm tired of all your questions!"

"Then why make me go to that place? If you're trying to trap me and kill me, why not do it now?"

"Kill you? If I want to kill you, I should have done that while you were asleep, you idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot?" 

"You are!" 

"How dare you!" 

Akur now grabbed Emustan by the collar. "What's your problem?!"

"My problem? Everything! I don't want any more secrets! I want to find out the answers to my questions! I want to get Nakim back and hit you for becoming an idiot!"

"Is that so? We're here."

"What?"

Komiyo howled. Akur pointed to a purple light, which is quite some distance from them.

"It's the Amethyst Castle."

They went closer and saw it up close. The whole towering castle was purple and there were amethysts glittering about then and there. A light purple mist surrounded the whole castle itself. It was a sight to behold but it also seemed quite a lonely place.

The huge front door of the castle opened. Komiyo stopped in front of it and Akur and Emustan climbed down. It changed into a sapphire gem and Akur grabbed it.

Emustan looked at the gem. _"Hmm… That's right. His pet can change into a gem when he wants to."_

"Let's go. She's waiting."

The two of them walked and walked. The castle was huge and there were many forks in the path but Akur seemed to know the way. Emustan was getting dizzy. He had actually heard about the place when he was young but never went to it because rumors say it was at the bottom of the sea. And so it is. He felt relieved that there weren't anything dangerous in the place. He also felt his feet hurt from walking until finally Akur stopped in front of a door engraved with a huge letter S. Akur grabbed the handle of the door and opened it. Emustan readied himself. The two boys entered the room.

Emustan looked ahead and saw someone sitting on a throne. Akur kneeled down in front of whoever was on the throne. "Mistress."

"Akur, you're finally here. And I see that Emustan has solved the riddle. Congratulations. But you took too long."

Emustan angrily asked, "Who are you?"

"My, my. Emustan, why so hotheaded? Ah, I know. You're worried about Nakim. Don't worry; she's not dead. Yet."

"I'm asking who you are!"

"You don't know who I am? You didn't tell him, Akur?"

"Well, Mistress, its… I'm…" 

"Don't apologize. It's fine. At least, I can make my introduction a blast. Now…" She turned to face Emustan. "I used to be one of your friends. There were four of us. We have special powers. And one of that…" She stood up. "Is Transmorphing."

Emustan was shocked. "No, it can't be!"

"Hahaha! Oh yes! I am the Fourth Transformus, Uratoh!" 

"WHAT?"

The girl approached Emustan. "So, long time no see, Emustan." 

"What are you doing here?" 

"You're not happy to see me?" 

"Where's Nakim?" 

"Relax. You're too tense. Nakim will hate you if you act so rash." 

"Why don't you answer my questions?"

"Because I don't like it when you're like that. Calm down." 

"Fine."

"Now, what do you want to know?"

"Where is Nakim?"

"She's in the castle. But we'll worry about that later. I know you have more to ask."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry but that's something I won't be able to tell you. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you beat me in a fight, of course."

"A fight?"

"A fight using our powers."

"And what happens if I win?"

"I'll lead you to where Nakim is, naturally."

"And if…I… lose?"

"Well, you have to help me with my problem, that is, whether you like it or not."

"Your problem?"

Uratoh frowned. "That depends, if I can beat you of course."

Emustan pondered for a bit. "_If I win, I'll get Nakim back. What happens after that? But defeating her won't be easy, she's powerful. But if I have to save Nakim, I must defeat her. And what about this problem of hers?"_

"Well?"

"Fine. I'll take your challenge." 

"All right. Akur, can you go ahead and prepare the room?"

"Of course, Mistress."

Akur went out of the door.

Uratoh said, "I'm know this is sudden, but I would like to say sorry for dragging you here." 

"Huh?"

"You know me. I'm not the type of person who troubles people without a reason."

"But then, why the riddle and this journey?"

"The reason for that is connected to my problem."

"Connected… to your problem?!"

"Do you know my family background?"

"Well, not really."

"Hmph. Nakim knows more than you do."

"Anyway, who have you transmorphed with?"

"Well, strangely enough, it's the best friend of Nakim's morpher."

"Hmm… Natsume tells me, it's a girl named Hotaru Imai." 

"It is."

"So how long have Akur and you been here?"

"Hm… Around the time you started gathering the fragments of the Alice Crystal in that place."

"Wait. You know about the Alice Crystal?"

"Of course I know about the Crystal. In fact, during that time, I was the one who attacked you."

"What?"

"That was me. I stopped you from killing yourself. Nakim wanted to protect you. But you were so stubborn. Though I have to admit, I am surprised you didn't tell Nakim that after the incident, you started training yourself in all kinds of magic. In fact, when the curse on the Alice Crystal started affecting Nakim, you used magic to stop it. But you purposely hid it from Nakim. I wonder why?"

"That's…"

The door of the room opened and Akur entered. "Mistress, the battlefield is ready."

"Thank you, Akur. Now, are you ready?" 

"As ready as I'll ever be."

0-0-0-0-0

**Mew: Yay! It's finished! It was very long!**

**CrystalKitten: The story's come quite far already. And what will happen to the showdown? Watch out for it in the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing and reading!  
**

**Mew: The title of the next chapter is "The Transformus Showdown!"**


	12. The Transformus Showdown

Mew: We now have a dozen chapters for Alice Crystal Chronicles!

**CrystalKitten: Hello! I'm really glad to those who reviewed chapter 11, now I'm motivated to present to you… CHAPTER 12! So, cast in your bets, who will win, Uratoh or Emustan? Read on!**

**Mew: We do not own Gakuen Alice or the characters!**

**PREVIOUSLY…**

**The door of the room opened and Akur entered. "Mistress, the battlefield is ready."**

"**Thank you, Akur. Now, are you ready?"  
**

"**As ready as I'll ever be."**

CHAPTER 12: The Transformus Showdown 

Deep in the darkest depths of the sea is the Amethyst Castle.

But now, shouldn't it be more appropriately called, "Transformus Battlefield"?

Because that is what is happening there right now.

Two hours ago, in the field inside a room in the castle, Emustan and Uratoh started their fight. It was a challenge of their strength and power but most of all, their will to win.

Emustan was gasping, trying to catch his breath. Two hours of fighting with a good opponent, who is as powerful as he is, who wouldn't be tired?

"_Uratoh has become this strong?"  
_

On the other side of the field, Uratoh was also nearing her limits.

"_Emustan really is strong."_

"Hey… Uratoh!", Emustan called out.

"Huff… what…?"

"You're… huff… good, for… a girl, huh?"

"Don't… underestimate… me. Did you think I would've challenged you knowing… you're good if I… wasn't good myself?"

"You've… got a point."

"Now, let's stop… this chat… and continue, right?"

"Yeah… let's do it!"

Emustan sent a barrage of energy blasts at Uratoh to which she dodged by jumping out of the way but Emustan used this opportunity to launch a surprise attack at her and she went down.

But she managed to get up, though barely. Emustan was on the verge of collapsing.

Uratoh summoned all of her strength and stood up. She sent out a purple beam at Emustan. He dodged by rolling because he no longer has the energy to jump. When he looked up, Uratoh had a glowing energy ball on her hand, aimed at him.

He smiled, "You're… good."

"But you're even better. You're just out of practice."

"Yeah…"

Uratoh made the glowing ball disappear and helped Emustan up. Akur entered the room and transferred a bit of energy to the two. Now they gained a bit of their strength.

"Fine. I lost. Now, what is this problem of yours?"

"Be patient. Before that, someone wants to see you."

"Who?" 

The door of the room opened and there stood… a blonde girl who was very alive and well in any way. Her blue eyes shot on the direction of where Emustan was and she smiled.

"Nakim?"

0-0-0-0-0

**Mew: Yay! The 12****th**** chapter is finished!**

**CrystalKitten: Yeah, it is obviously short. I've got school now, sorry, just check my profile. Next chap's probably gonna be in a week or so.**

**Mew: Next chapter title is, "Uratoh's Past!"**


	13. Uratoh's Past

Mew: Here we are at the (shudder!) 13th chapter of the Alice Crystal Chronicles!

CrystalKitten: Readers, don't worry about Mew said, he's just a bit superstitious. Knowing 13… Sigh… Anyway, hi there! I took quite a long break, studying's taking up my time. But I got a lucky break today, and I'm updating!

Mew: Yay! We don't own Gakuen Alice!

**PREVIOUSLY…**

The door of the room opened and there stood… a blonde girl who was very alive and well in any way. Her blue eyes shot on the direction of where Emustan was and she smiled.

"**Nakim?"**

CHAPTER 13: Uratoh's Past 

"No, that can't be Nakim; you hurt and kidnapped her, Uratoh!" 

Emustan shouted in a there's-no-way-it-can-be-true voice.

Uratoh said, "Really, Emustan. I'm not the sort of person to do such a horrible thing. I didn't kidnap her. I simply healed her."

"Healed?" 

"Honestly, you don't know?" 

"Know what?"

Now it was the blonde girl who said, "Stop quarreling, you two. This is supposed to be a reunion. Emustan, Uratoh's not lying. I am Nakim, and Uratoh cured me."

"Now wait a minute, you don't have any sickness that I know of." 

Uratoh smirked, "That's because you don't know about it." 

Nakim sighed, "Emustan, do you still remember the time you tried to control the Alice Crystal?"

"Yeah." 

"I used it during that time, didn't I? But you were the one in control of the Alice Crystal. I used it without you turning it over to me. Meaning, you were the current controller of the Alice Crystal during that time. And I used it…" 

"Oh no… That means…"

This time it was Uratoh who answered. "Yes, Natsume. She was slowly losing her powers. However, losing her powers was not affecting her physical appearance. You just didn't notice because she was trying to hide it from you." 

"But, why did you hide it from me?"

Nakim blushed. "I… didn't want you to worry about me."

Now it was Emustan who turned red while Uratoh giggled form the sidelines. And Akur smiled at the giggling Uratoh.

Emustan stuttered, "Uh… Well… I'm… sorry… for not… trying to help you…"

Uratoh chuckled. "You're bad at this, Emustan."

Nakim said, "Anyway, after that day, I started feeling weaker. I knew I was losing my powers. If I told you, you'll only go about thrashing everything, blaming yourself. But then, one night, Uratoh turned up. She made it seem like she was attacking me, knowing her family background. But she actually did it to help me. You see, I was slowly losing my powers, right? She attacked me, thus making me weak, but a part of my powers were still here. She quickly took me here to the Amethyst Castle and with the help of Akur there. They removed the aftereffect of using the Alice Crystal without being the owner on me. So, that's why I'm here." 

Uratoh added, "And to make this quite a bit of an adventure and a short training for you, I made it seem like I kidnapped Nakim."

Emustan was silent. Something was bothering him. "…Wait, what is this family background you keep on saying?"

This time it was Akur who answered, "Uratoh's father… is the leader of the Shadow Pawns." 

"WHAT???" Emustan shouted.

Uratoh frowned. "Sad but true. My dad, is the leader of the Shadow Pawns. And I loathe the fact! More than I loathe the Shadow Pawns themselves! But… it would be better if you knew the whole story of my past." 

Flashback…

A young Uratoh runs through a grassy field with a little Akur running beside her. They were happy.

However, a stern-looking man with a dozen lackeys in black hoods blocks their way.

Uratoh cried out, "Oh no! It's my father! Run, Akur!"

"But… Uratoh!" 

"Just run! GO!"

Akur quickly ran away. However, the Shadow Pawns caught up with him and held him tight.

Uratoh was also being restrained by Shadow Pawns. She was crying. "Akur!" She turned to her father. "Father, don't hurt him!" 

The stern-looking man spoke. "Will you now train under me to be my successor?"

More tears flowed from her eyes. She didn't want to follow her father's footsteps. She hated her father for doing evil work. She loathed what he was doing. He was wasting his magic powers. But he was going to hurt Akur if she refused and she couldn't bear to see him hurt.

"F-fine. Just don't hurt him."

"Well, I can't guarantee that. If he will work for me too, I can spare his life." 

"N-no..."

Akur shouted, "No, Uratoh. It's all right."

"But..." 

"I told you, it's fine! I don't want you to suffer alone!" 

"It's decided then." 

End of Flashback...

Emustan was shocked. "I never knew about that."

Uratoh smirked. "Nah, never mind. You were too busy with Nakim anyway."

Emustan blushed. "Th-that's n-not t-true..." 

"You're not a good liar, Emustan", Akur commented smugly.

"Now, enough of that. Emustan, I owe Uratoh a favor. We do, actually," Nakim said.

"Well, fine. What do you want anyway?"

Uratoh replied, "I... want your help in defeating my father and the Shadow Pawns for good."

0-0-0-0-0

**Mew: FINALLY! 13****th**** chapter has ended!**

**CrystalKitten: Yeah! I was so busy but I finally finished it. So, watch out for the next chapter!  
**

**Mew: Next chapter is entitled "The Plan".**


	14. The Plan

**Mew: Yay! The 14****th**** chapter of Alice Crystal Chronicles is here!**

**CrystalKitten: I'm sorry it took so long to update! I'm currently hooked on to Prince of Tennis… I'm really sorry.**

**To those who ask why I have no originality as I only wrote their name backwards, I have an answer for you.**

**There IS a purpose as to why I wrote their name backwards. They are ALTER-EGOs are they not? It might not make sense to you but it makes sense to me that they are ALTER-EGOs, so writing their names in alternate form (backwards) works for me. That's why. And also, doesn't it seem that the backward names sound kind of ancient, as fit for them?**

**Hmm… Sorry but you know, I really needed the urge to explain this since the story is ending soon.**

**Mew: We don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**PREVIOUSLY…**

"**Well, fine. What do you want anyway?"**

Uratoh replied, "I... want your help in defeating my father and the Shadow Pawns for good."

**CHAPTER 14: The Plan**

"Wait, Uratoh," Emustan asked. "Your father is still alive?"

A second later, a huge black ball of energy was hurled his way, courtesy of Uratoh. Thank heavens he managed to dodge it as it blasted the wall behind him to bits.

"If he wasn't still around, would I be asking you for help?" Uratoh snapped sarcastically.

"Jeez. You didn't have to try to kill me though to get that point across."

"It's the only way to get anything inside that dense head of yours."

"What did you say?"

Nakim stepped in between them. "Enough of that, you two. It's no wonder you two don't get along very well."

"Heh. Nakim's got a point there, Emustan. Anyway, all our parents are gods and goddesses after all, they can't be killed by simple means. However, there is one way…"

"And that is?" Emustan asked.

Akur answered, "The powers of the Alice Crystal combined with the powers of the Four Transformus."

"That's why I need your help," Uratoh continued, "defeating my father requires all of us to use our powers."

"I see." Emustan said.

"Well, I'm helping Uratoh out," Nakim said firmly.

Emustan, however, was in deep thought.

"Is there something wrong, Emustan?" Nakim asked worriedly.

Uratoh frowned. She had a feeling what was bugging Emustan.

It was the thing that Nakim had not really confirmed.

Flashback…

A young boy wearing a black hood that covered his features stood in front of a stern-looking man seated on a black throne. Uratoh was seated beside him.

"I take it you are asking to join the Shadow Pawns?" the man asked.

"Yes," the young boy answered.

"Fine then. However, once you join us, you are not allowed to betray us. Any act of betrayal will result in your death. Also, training here is severe and I do not tolerate slackers. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Then you may go. Uratoh, take him to his room."

"Yes, father."

Uratoh stood up and the young boy followed her outside the throne room. They went down a staircase and along a corridor until they stopped in front of a door.

Suddenly, Uratoh turned to face the boy and slapped him hard across the face that he fell on the floor and his hood came off, revealing none other than Emustan.

"You idiot…" Uratoh was livid. "What do you think you are doing? Why are you here?"

"Uratoh. I…"

"I don't want to hear any excuses from you so you better answer my question. By the way, did you think I wouldn't recognize you? That black hood is nothing. By the tone of your voice, I can tell it's you."

"Uratoh. I came here to make myself stronger. I can't protect Nakim in my current state."

"And you think joining the Shadow Pawns will make you stronger? That's some pathetic thinking, Emustan. And anyway, who told you that you're weak? Sure, I know you like Nakim and everything but this is craziness, Emustan. Just because you think you are weak you join the Shadow Pawns. What has gotten into you?"

"I'm sorry but nothing's going to change my mind. I'm training here."

"Tch. I really hate it when your stubbornness kicks in at the wrong time. Fine then, I won't bother you about this anymore. But I tell you this, you're going to regret your decision."

"She's right, Emustan." A new person appeared.

"Akur? What are you doing here?"

"Same as you," Uratoh replied. "Father threatened him."

"Threatened?"

"Never you mind. Anyway, Uratoh is telling the truth. You've made the worst decision in your life coming here."

"It's too late for that now. Don't forget that you're supposed to know me here as a young boy named Touki."

End of Flashback…

Uratoh thought, "Maybe he's worried that he'll get recognized and afraid that Nakim will somehow find out about what he did."

Then she said, "There's nothing to worry about Emustan. No one will ever find out about IT."

Emustan was a bit surprised that Uratoh somehow knew what he was thinking.

Nakim, however, interpreted IT as what they were going to do so she said, "Uratoh's right, Emustan. Don't worry."

"… Fine then."

Uratoh sighed and said, "All right then. Here's the plan: We teleport to the Thorn Gardens with the help of Akur's power. Beyond the Thorn Gardens lies the Shadow Dominion. Whatever happens, we mustn't separate just in case my father learns about us and decides to confront us directly."

"Okay."

"Then we leave tomorrow. Get some rest. You'll need it."

0-0-0-0-0

**Mew: Finished!**

**CrystalKitten: Hah… Finally… Hmm… I daresay this one is nearing its end as well, just like A Jewel's Heart. I think there are at least 3 or 4 more chapters but that depends on when I type and how long each chapter will be. There might be a sequel but that also depends on when this story ends.**

**Mew: Next chapter's title is "Confrontation"!**


	15. Confrontation

**CrystalKitten: WHAT O_O Would you believe I haven't updated this in almost a year!?**

**Mew: You and your addiction to Prince of Tennis, Eyeshield 21, Ookiku Furikabutte and Yu-gi-oh! [kicks]**

**CrystalKitten: [dodges] Sorry readers! But anyway, the last chapters are going to be updated at the same time, thus ending the story. The plot was always stuck in my head but sigh…**

**Mew: We'll never own Gakuen Alice. Crys only owns her craziness and fangirlism!  
**

**PREVIOUSLY…**

**Uratoh sighed and said, "All right then. Here's the plan: We teleport to the Thorn Gardens with the help of Akur's power. Beyond the Thorn Gardens lies the Shadow Dominion. Whatever happens, we mustn't separate just in case my father learns about us and decides to confront us directly."**

"**Okay."**

"**Then we leave tomorrow. Get some rest. You'll need it."**

**CHAPTER 15: Confrontation**

Emustan yawned. He didn't get a good night's sleep, all because the secret he has kept from Nakim was bothering him. His conscience talking? Probably.

Now the four of them were outside Amethyst Castle. Uratoh was wearing her usual annoyed expression. Akur had a serious face on while Nakim looked determined. Emustan felt he wasn't the only one who was burning up.

"What now?" he asked casually, trying to ease his companions' tension. This earned him a slap on the head by Uratoh.

"Ba-ka." It seems she has inherited her Morpher's tendencies.

"That hurt, you know!" Emustan begged for an apology.

Uratoh turned. "You deserve it. Now, let's get going. I fear we don't have much time and…" she trailed off, when she felt something like an energy surge.

Appparently, all of them felt it. Akur was silent though he was mouthing something akin to, "Ruka, I think I can feel it's origins…". Nakim whispered, "Mikan, it's coming from…"

Simultaneously, they said, "The Alice Academy…"

0-0-0-0-0

A barrier of dark energy enveloped the entire area of the Academy, with purple electric bolts crackling here and there. Like a dome, nothing could get in and nothing could get out.

In a flash, the four Transformus arrive just outside the barrier. Emustan scratched his head. "So, we get rid of go search for Uratoh's father AKA Plan A and just go here?" he snapped.

This earned him another whack to the head from Uratoh.

Looks like we all know where Hotaru inherited the ideas for her idiot-punching machine from.

Nakim scanned the barrier's outer appearance. "It's made of a very powerful energy."

Akur nodded. "But it sort of feels like an evil aura… One that's very familiar…"

More dark lightning crackled in the barrier that was pulsating.

"But I wonder… what happened to the people inside?" Nakim asked.

This time, Emustan answered seriously. "Good or bad, I'm sure something's happening inside. Though I'm leaning more to bad. You can't say no to this dark energy."

Uratoh snapped sarcastically. "So why don't we all just stop staring like idiots here and actually figure out a way to get inside?"

The four of them went closer to the dome. Uratoh hurled a ball of energy at it to no effect. She 'hmmphed' before saying, "That means whoever's casting must be someone powerful."

Akur countered, "But there are only a few people who are more powerful than us. And that would be…"

Nakim paled. "Our parents."

Immediately, looks of utter terror were seen on their faces. No way! So they were found out?

Cold sweat trickled down Uratoh's face as she bit her lip. "Well, at least we know what's in store for us there. And we know how to get in."

Emustan nodded. "We need to focus our powers on one spot right?"

So the four of them approached the barrier and laid a hand on it, releasing their energy. The rhythm of the crackling of the lightning became faster almost as if trying to counter the four's energies. But the power of Transformus is no laughing matter. Pretty soon, a hole opened up in the barrier and the four waltzed in.

Emustan began his string of remarks again. "So… Who do you guess it is?"

Strangely enough, Nakim went along with him as they walked towards the school buildings. "Well, it can't be my father or mother because they're both dead… It's either your parents, Akur's or…" she trailed off and paled.

Emustan followed her line of vision. On top of the school building stood a man wearing a suit. What was the most surprising was that he resembled Uratoh.

Who, at the moment, had clenched her fist in fury.

"You…" she hissed.

Akur got into a defensive stance while Nakim just cringed in fear. It took a while for Emustan to realize who the man is. When he did, fear gripped him.

All the dark energy seemed to have originated from this man. He casually smiled, as if this was all just a normal occurrence. "My dear daughter, is this how you treat your father who came all the way from the Gods Realm?"

Nakim fearfully whispered, "Uratoh's father…"

A small voice inside her head made her even more surprised.

Mikan said with fear and disbelief, "He… he's… wearing the headmaster's clothes…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

0-0-0-0-0

**Mew: Wahaha… Another cliffhanger! [sticks tongue out]**

**CrystalKitten: [punches] The next chapter's up also.**

**Mew: W-w-wa… Watch out for… it…**


End file.
